Missing
by Uki465
Summary: Bella is with Edward one night, then the next day she's in a completely different house, different family and a different life, with no memory of how she got there An unfamiliar man claims to be her husband.Edward and her old life are gone. Can she find them again? Or will she be stuck in this new life? Read and review!
1. Missing

**Missing**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, because if I did I would be rich and would not be writing fan fics**

BPOV

I sat down at my dressing table, brushing my hair, remembering last night. I smiled, with happiness as all the memories came back.

I had just put Nessie to bed, and I was watching her sleep, when Edward had crept up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled, and turned around to see him grinning at me.

"So…do you want to…?" He trailed off suggestively.

I smiled at him, and leant forward, as he kissed me. Even as a vampire, I still felt as if my heart fluttered whenever Edward kissed me.

I sighed happily.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table, to see the time.

It was 9:30 am. I listened, and I heard Nessie, giggling in her room, and Edward watching TV in the living room.

I sighed again and stood up.

I felt Edward sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I sighed again, and thought about how amazing my life was. I had a beautiful daughter, and a loving husband. I also had a caring family, and an amazing best friend.

Though the fact that he had imprinted on my daughter did kind of put a damper on things.

I wanted to stay this way forever, but I knew I had to go to Nessie's room. I had to feed her. Also, Edward and I hadn't hunted in a few days so we were planning on leaving Nessie with Jake, and going out today.

I turned around, ready for the sight that made my heart flutter. Edward smiling at me.

Instead when I turned around, I saw an unfamiliar man grinning at me and holding my hands.

My first reaction was to scream.

Then I immediately jumped away from him.

The man looked shocked.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I was experiencing various emotions.

Who was this man? How did he know my name? What was he doing in mine and Edward's house? Where was Edward? How had Edward let this man come in?

The man stepped towards me. I noticed he was a vampire too, so fighting him was not an option.

"Who are you?" I cried.

"Bella? What are you talking about? And why are you screaming?"

It was at this point that I properly looked around, and realised that I wasn't in my own house.

Again I started screaming. I looked around this strange, unfamiliar room.

The man stepped towards me, and I snarled at him.

"What are you doing? It's me! Jack!"

I thought back. The name Jack rang no bells.

Jack didn't seem to be dangerous. He seemed genuinely concerned about me.

"Who are you? I don't know any Jacks." I told him.

Again he looked shocked and confused.

"What do you mean? I'm your husband! We've been married for a year! How can you not remember me?"

He pointed towards a photo hanging above the bed. As I looked it at it, I gasped.

In it I was wearing the same wedding dress I wore to my wedding with Edward.

I was standing at the altar, kissing the groom.

However the groom wasn't Edward, it was Jack.

"You forged that photo! I'm not married to you!" I shouted at him.

"It's original! We got married in my family's house, remember? We even have a daughter together!"

"Nessie?"

He frowned. "No, Mia. You don't remember her either?"

"I don't remember her because she's not my daughter!"

He looked temporarily hurt, then angry. He leaped forwards, and before I had a chance to react, he grabbed my wrist.

I cried out, as his grip tightened. He was too strong for me. I struggled as he dragged me out of the room and down the hallway. He opened one of the doors.

Inside, was a room that obviously belonged to a little girl. It was painted pink, and filled with toys and fairy dolls. Sitting in the middle was a little girl, that looked completely different to Nessie. She had blonde hair, the same colour as Rosalie, and she had blue eyes. When she heard us enter, she looked up.

"Mummy!" Her face lighted up.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. I may not have recognised her but she definitely recognised me!

Jack knelt down and picked her up, he put her inside the cot.

"You hungry, Princess? I'll just get you breakfast."

I stepped backwards as he shut the door to her room.

"You remember her now?" He asked me anxiously.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't! Because I'm not her mother!"

He sighed.

"How can you not remember her? She's very rare! You had her when you were human but I was still a vampire! She's half human and half vampire. We had never heard of this happening before! Then the Volturi got involved! How can you not remember?"

The life he was suggesting I had was exactly the same as mine! But all the people were different.

I shook my head helplessly.

"I have to find my husband, and daughter. They'll be getting worried."

He groaned frustratedly.

"Bella! I _am_ your husband. And Mia _is _your daughter. Why can't youremember us?"

"Because I've never seen you before in my life. Now _please _let me get back to my family."

He shook his head.

"I'll take you to Chad. He's the vampire that turned me, he's a doctor."

"I don't _need _a doctor! I need to know what's happening! You are _not _Edward! Mia is _not _Nessie and Chad is _not _Carlisle! Now I don't know who you people are, but you can't do this to me!"

I turned around, and as fast as I could go, I raced out of the hallway. Urgently I looked around for a door that would take me away from this house. I could hear Jack chasing me. I randomly opened a door and found myself in a kitchen. There was another door here that led into the garden. Just as I put my hand on the handle, I was grabbed from behind.

Jack again gripped my wrist and dragged me back into the room I woke up in.

He pushed me in, and shut the door. I heard the sound of the lock turn. He looked furious.

"You are _not _running out on your daughter! I'm sorry I had to do this, but you left me no choice."

Then he sank down in front of the door, blocking the only way out.

Desperately I looked around for a window, or door, searching for a way to escape but there was nothing.

I sunk to the floor helplessly, and thought of Edward. He would have woken up and wondered where I'd gone.

I started to cry, tearless sobs.


	2. Lies

**Just A Little Revenge…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight because if I did a lot of things in the book would change :)**

**BPOV**

I sat in that same position all night, thinking about Edward and Nessie. I also started to think about Charlie and Jake. They would be getting worried too, well Jake would, I only talked to Charlie on the weekends or if he came over.

Unless Edward told his family that I was missing, and they told Charlie. Edward must be going through torture. He tried so hard to protect me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

I moved out of the way and went and sat on the bed as I watched as Jack and two other men came in.

Jack smiled at me hesitantly and I glared at him. The two other men noticed this, and looked at Jack in horror. He nodded, as if confirming something.

I ignored this, and focused on the two other men. One was larger, and had brown hair, the other was slim and had dark blonde hair. Both were vampires.

The large one came towards me, and sat on the bed in front of me.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

I didn't answer him so he tried again.

"Remember you promised me an arm wrestle rematch today?"

I shook my head.

"No I didn't, I don't even know who you are." I told him.

He too looked shocked, and he exchanged looks with Jack and the other man.

"It's me, Will. You remember right?"

I shook my head again, but more fiercely.

At this point the other man had come and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Bella. I'm Harry. Remember?" He told me gently.

I couldn't help noticing that his arms were covered in scars all over. So he was the guy who was supposed to represent Jasper, so the other man must be Emmett.

I pulled my legs to me closer, and shuffled further away from them.

They looked at Jack in surprise.

"She's scared of us?" Will asked Jack.

Jack just nodded and continued to look at me, hoping that I would suddenly remember everything and be his wife again.

I turned away. And then suddenly I started to feel really calm and they didn't look so threatening anymore.

I glanced at Harry, and he was staring at me in deep concentration.

So he even had the same power as Jasper, he was controlling my emotions.

So I concentrated hard as well, and put my shield up, and immediately I felt scared again.

Jasper blinked in surprise, I meant Harry blinked in surprise.

"She put her shield up." He informed Jack.

"Let's take her to Chad. He'll know what to do."

Before I could react, Will had scooped me up and was running at vampire speed.

I struggled but he was even stronger than Jack.

So instead I tried to work out where we were going, just in case I did manage to escape from these people, I would need to know where to go.

We seemed to be in a forest. After about 5 minutes of running, Will stopped in front of a white mansion.

It was very similar to the Cullen's except for a few small details.

I saw Jack and Harry follow us, as Will took me into the house and dropped me on the floor.

"Be careful." Jack told him, as he reached up and took my hand to help me up.

I flinched away from him, and he looked hurt.

But right then another vampire raced in and hugged me.

She was really small, about Alice's size, and she had short spiky black hair. Actually she looked quite similar to Alice.

"Bella! Are you ok?" She squealed.

I untangled myself from the hug, and took a few steps away from her.

"She doesn't seem to remember us." Harry told her, as she gave him a kiss.

"Oh, well I'm Alison. You have to remember me! I'm like your sister! I planned your wedding!" She told me. I looked at Harry and Alison. So they must be like the Jasper and Alice couple here.

I looked at Will standing alone. So where was the Rosalie?

I didn't have to wait long, in about 2 seconds an incredibly pretty blonde, walked into the living room and kissed Will.

"And I'm Rebecca. I'm like your other sister. I made that huge mistake and told Jack you were dead, when really you had just gone cliff diving and so he went to the Volturi and tried to kill himself but you and Alison saved him"

I gasped.

So whoever they thought I was had the exact same life as me.

This couldn't be a coincidence! Someone was messing with me! Someone who knew everything that had happened in my life.

But before I could think about it any more, two more people entered the room. One was a tall blonde man, and the other was a small brunette woman with a heart shaped face.

"Hi Bella. I know you don't remember me, but I'm Emma. I'm Jack's mum." She smiled warmly at me.

My heart ached as I thought about Esme, my sweet loving mother in law.

"And I'm Chad. I assume Jack told you about me. I'm a doctor."

He too smiled at me, but I saw the curiosity in his eyes, as to why I couldn't remember my family that I supposedly had lived with for the last 4 years.

I looked around to see everyone looking at me, confused as well. So I looked down at the floor.

Chad seemed to notice my discomfort.

"All of you go, except Jack. I'll find out what the problem is." Chad ordered them, and everyone filed out, until it was just me, Jack and Chad left.

Chad led me to the sofa and sat me down. I only listened to him, because I thought if I played along then maybe they would slip up and I could escape.

"So, Bella, you really don't remember any of us?"

I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Jack, maybe you could tell me what happened?"

Jack nodded and started talking.

"Well, day before yesterday we had just put Mia to sleep and then we went to bed. She remembered me then. When I woke up the next day, I saw Bella opening her eyes. Then she looked at me and started screaming. I asked her what was wrong, but she kept asking me who I was, and what I was doing in her house. Then she started asking about some guy called Edward and a Nessie."

Chad nodded, listening carefully, so Jack continued.

"Well, she didn't seem to remember me at all, so I took her to Mia, but she didn't remember her either. She thought I had kidnapped her, so she tried to escape, but I caught her and locked her in our bedroom and then brought her here."

"So who is this Edward?" Chad asked me.

"He's my husband! And Nessie is my daughter, not Mia." I replied.

Chad shook his head, disagreeing with me, but before he could say anything, Emma came into the room, carrying a photo album.

"I thought this could maybe jog her memory." She said quietly to Chad.

He thanked her, and she left. Then he opened the photo album and showed me the pictures.

"This is from your wedding day. Does it ring a bell?"

I took the photo album and flipped through the photos.

They were all of me and other people. Most of them were of me and Jack though, some with me and the rest of Jack's family. There was one with me and this woman and man, smiling happily.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're your human parents. You don't remember?" Jack told me.

I sighed.

"No! I don't remember! Because I don't know you people! You forged these photos! I have my own family! Please let me go back to them!"

Jack looked at Chad urgently, but he shrugged.

"We'll have to keep her here until she gets her memory back."

And for the second time, I was locked into a bedroom.

Once they left me, I searched the room, for something to help me. This room was also made of that material that I couldn't break through. What was it?

And then my gaze fell upon the phone.

Looking around to check no one was watching me, I grabbed the phone, and dialled Edward's number.

I listened to it ringing, while watched in case anyone came up the stairs.

Then the phone was picked up.

"Edward…Edward? Some people have kidnapped me! They've locked me up and they say I'm related to them! This man called Jack; he says I'm his wife. They have all these photos of me and them! They say I've just lost my memory! But I know you're real. So please come and take me from here! I'm really scared Edward."

"Where should I pick you up from?" A voice replied, which was definitely not Edward's. This voice was mocking and cruel.

I looked up and standing outside my room, with a phone in his hand, looking at me, and smirking, was a man who I didn't recognise.

I dropped the phone and he chuckled.

"W…who are you?"

"What? You don't recognise me either? Well let Chad cure you and then you'll remember me. I'm Andrew, your brother."

I shook my head fiercely.

"You're not my brother! I don't have a brother!"

He ignored me and nodded at the phone on the floor.

"So, who were you ringing?"

"My husband."

"Your husband? But Jack's downstairs."

"No he's not my husband. Edward's my husband!"

"Well…what did he say?"

"H…he didn't pick up."

"Well usually people, who don't exist, can't really pick up the phone." He replied mockingly.

"NO! He exists! So does my daughter, Nessie. And I have a whole family. They have a house! And an address!"

"Oh really? They have an address? Well come on then."

"Where?" I asked, immediately on my guard. "What are you going to do with me?"

He laughed cruelly.

"Oh come on, you're my sister. We're going to this fake address, so that you can get it into your head, that we're your only family!"

He started to go down the stairs.

"Wait." I called to him. This was my chance to prove to these people that I had a family! So I followed him.

Andrew and I pulled up in front of the white mansion that belonged to the Cullens. I was so happy!

I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, and rang the bell.

Andrew followed behind me.

The door opened and I was looking into Edward's eyes.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

I turned to look at Andrew.

"See! I told you I had a family! This is my husband, Edward!" I smiled triumphantly.

Andrew looked surprised that I was telling the truth.

I smiled again and looked back at Edward.

"…Who are you?" He asked me.


	3. Pain

**Pain**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah **

BPOV

I stepped back from Edward in shock.

"…Who am I? It's me, Bella!"

He shook his head.

"I don't know a Bella. Maybe you've got the wrong house?"

I couldn't believe it. Edward didn't recognise me!

"I'm your wife! Nessie's mum!" I told him.

"Uh…I'm not married, and I have no idea who Nessie is." He looked around me at Andrew.

"Is she ok?" He questioned.

I turned to look at Andrew, as he replied.

"Not really, she's not feeling very well."

"Oh, well get well soon." Edward told me and then he shut the door in my face.

I took a few steps backwards, unable to speak.

"See, your 'family' don't even recognise you. You want to know why? Because they're _not _your family! We are! And you need to get used to that fact!"

I looked at Andrew. He was smiling smugly at me.

"No…no." I murmured.

"Oh yes." He nodded.

And then I took off.

I had caught Andrew by surprise so he took a few seconds to register what was happening, before he started chasing me, which meant I got a few seconds head start.

I ran as fast as I could, faster than I had ever run before.

I could hear Andrew chasing after me.

He was pretty fast and I could hear him rapidly gaining on me.

And then I heard another vampire joining in the chase.

Jack.

Andrew must have called him for back up.

I sped up slightly. Since I was a newer vampire than them, I was slightly faster.

And then I stopped dead.

I had reached the Quileute boundary line.

Normally I had been allowed over, under Jake's protection since he was the Alpha wolf.

But if the wolves saw me, would they recognise me? Edward hadn't, so what was there to show that Jake would? And if he didn't recognise me, then the wolves would definitely attack. I couldn't afford to have 2 enemies at the moment.

I turned around to leave in another direction, but those few moments of hesitation had cost me, and Jack and Andrew had caught up to me.

Before I could react, Andrew had grabbed my arm and was marching me to Jack's car.

Jack broke the silence first.

"Why did you take her from the house?"

"She's my sister. I can do what I want with her." Andrew replied.

Then no one talked again until we reached the house.

Andrew grabbed my wrist and marched me into the house, where everyone else was waiting.

"You took so long. We were worried. Are you ok Bella?" Emma asked me.

I didn't say anything.

"You want to know why we were so late? Because your darling Bella tried to escape again!" Andrew growled.

Jack didn't speak.

Andrew pushed me further into the house.

I stumbled slightly, and Emma rushed forwards to help me.

She took my hand, but I pushed her away.

Andrew snarled and picked up a nearby glass. With as much force as he could he threw it at my head. My vampire reflexes kicked in though and I ducked. It flew past me and smashed into the floor right behind me.

"Andrew! Be careful with her!" Jack said warningly.

Andrew ignored him, and growled at me.

"That's not the way you behave with family!"

"No it's not. But it doesn't matter since you're _not _my family!"

"It's alright, Bella. You're just not feeling very well." Emma said to me soothingly.

"No, I'm feeling fine. Don't try to make out that I've gone mad, because I haven't! You've all gone mad!" I yelled at them.

Andrew was getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh _we've _all gone mad, have we? Fine then! We'll act insane!" He yelled back at me.

He then looked at the floor behind me, where the glass had smashed, in deep concentration.

After a few moments, he grabbed me and marched me across the floor.

As I took my first step, the floor burned beneath me and it felt like my feet were in agonising pain.

I screamed and cried as he continued to walk me across the floor.

I looked at my feet but nothing visible had happened.

However with every step I took, a searing pain flooded me.

I started sobbing.

"Andrew! Stop it now! She's your sister! She's my wife." Jack shouted at him.

"No! She says she's not part of our family so we'll treat her like a stranger! You've been too nice to her lately."

"I've been nice to her? What was the need for you to take her out of the house?"

"You're right. It was my mistake. I thought that when she saw that those people she calls her family, don't recognise her, her memory might come back. But I was wrong. You were right originally to lock her up. That's what she deserves!"

I could barely concentrate on what they were saying. I was in too much pain. It felt like someone was sawing my feet off slowly.

As he took me up the stairs, every time my feet hit the ground, I screamed and cried some more.

"Andrew please, don't do this!" Emma begged him.

He completely ignored her.

He kicked open the door to the bedroom, and shoved me inside. He then locked the door firmly.

I held my feet close to me, and cried.

.**.

**NPOV (No one's point of view)**

Rebecca paced up and down, restlessly.

Just then Alison entered. She saw how nervous Rebecca was looking.

"What's wrong?"

"She nearly escaped again! That's three times she's tried to escape!"

"I know. It's quite worrying." Alison replied.

"What if she tries to escape again? And what if she succeeds? We're screwed then."

"But she won't." Andrew replied from the doorway.

Rebecca swung around.

"I'll make sure of it. Now she's seen what I'm capable of doing, she'll be too scared to try again."

Alison shook her head.

Andrew walked over and kissed Rebecca passionately.

Rebecca sighed.

"Why can't I be with you? Why do I have to be with Will?" She whined.

"Because in Bella's family, the gorgeous blonde was with the large, brown haired one. We have to copy it exactly. I think they were called Rosalie and Emmett?"

Alison nodded confirming.

"But Bella doesn't have a brother, yet you're here!" Rebecca said, giving Andrew another kiss.

"Yes, but I need to be here. I'm important to this."

Rose nodded, but unhappily.

""I still think she's quite stubborn. I think she'll try again." Alison interrupted.

Andrew smiled grimly.

"This time I just hurt her. Next time if she tries to escape, I'll kill her."

.**.

**NPOV**

After shutting the door in Bella's face, Edward turned around and walked back into the house.

He smiled, as from the shadows, a woman glided out.

She was slim, as tiny as Alice and had lank, pale brown hair, trimmed short. Her wide-eyed, full lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. She had dull crimson eyes.

"Well done…" The woman told him, smiling.

"Thanks. I told you, that I was a good actor."

The woman nodded. "I'll need you again soon, but for now you can go back."

Edward nodded, and closed his eyes in concentration.

Slowly his face morphed into another man's face. His original face.

"Your powers were useful today, Alexander."

"Thank you. Usually my power to change my face into anyone's comes in handy."

He then turned and left.

A few moments later, the real Edward entered the house.

He had spent all night searching for Bella. He had been searching for the last 3 days, since she had gone missing. How could he have let this happen? He had woken up as usual, and turned to see that Bella was gone.

He then noticed the woman sitting on the sofa.

He frowned. Her thoughts were blocked from him.

"Hello Edward." The woman nodded, acknowledging him.

"Jane. Where are my family?"

Jane smiled at Edward happily.

"Oh that's right."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny silver key, that shone in the light.

Edward lunged for the key, but Jane smiled at him, and he fell to the floor writhing in obvious agony.

Jane stopped after a few minutes.

"Enough. Follow me." She instructed.

Edward was still for a few seconds, but then sprang to his feet and followed Jane up the stairs.

Jane pointed inside a bedroom.

Through the glass door, Edward could see his family. They all looked tense and worried, but healthy. Jane opened the door, and Edward rushed inside towards Nessie.

Before anyone could react and escape, Jane had shut the door and locked it again.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked her.

"Revenge. You escaped the clutches of the Volturi. You and Alice."

"You didn't see this?" Edward asked Alice.

She shook her head sadly.

"I was only watching Aro's decisions. He doesn't know about this."

Edward sighed in frustration.

"What have you done with Bella?" Edward asked Jane angrily.

"Oh, she's…fine."

**BPOV**

My feet were still in searing pain.

A few hours after I had been locked in this bedroom again, Emma had come in quietly.

She was now slowly putting ice on my feet. I flinched every time she touched them.

"I know it hurts, honey, but we've all felt Andrew's anger in the past. Especially you. Being his sister, he's the most protective over you."

I shook my head, sadly.

"The people I recognise refuse to recognise me. And the people I don't recognise are forcing me to recognise them."

Just then Jack came into the room. He stopped when he saw that Emma was here.

"Uh…Emma."

Emma smiled at him, and left the room.

I didn't miss the fact that she locked the door behind her.

So even she didn't trust me.

Jack got into the bed next to me.

I turned away from him.

"I'm…sorry for what Andrew did to you."

I didn't reply.

"Please remember me, Bella. I love you."

I closed my eyes tightly and didn't say a word.

He sighed and switched off the light.

I lay there in the darkness, just wishing that this would all end.


	4. Clues

**Clues**

**Disclaimer : I have never owned Twilight and I never will *teardrop***

**NPOV**

Chad entered the house. He had just got back from work and was feeling a little tired.

It had been a busy day in the clinic. He had attended to four broken arms, three broken legs, a little boy who had swallowed a coin and many more people.

He sighed, and entered the living room. Andrew was standing there , watching him.

"Chad. Sit down please."

Chad sat down on the sofa and stretched out his legs.

Just then Alison, Harry, Will and Rebecca entered the room.

They both smiled at Chad, and he returned the smile.

"Give me your medical kit, Chad." Andrew told him.

Chad was surprised. Why would Andrew want his kit?

"Uh…why?" He asked.

Andrew ignored him, and repeated it.

"Give me your medical kit."

He frowned and handed it over. He was tired, and he knew what Andrew was capable of doing to him. He had experienced it before. He was a very gifted vampire.

"Now give me your stethoscope."

By now Chad was extremely puzzled.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem! The problem that you're not really a doctor! You're just pretending!"

At this point, Andrew tried to grab the stethoscope and they started wrestling over it.

Chad heard Rebecca and Alison gasp.

"Andrew!" Rebecca said, putting her hand on his arm.

He glared at Chad, but let go of the stethoscope.

Rebecca was the only person Andrew listened to, except for Jack.

It was probably because Rebecca was his mate. He wondered how it felt for Rebecca, having to pretend that her mate was Will.

Andrew's voice brought him back to the present.

"Oh, if she takes some of these pills, her memory will completely go. You can then tell her anything you want, and she'll believe it." Andrew said mockingly, repeating the same words Chad had told them a few weeks ago.

"Why? What's happened?"

"She still doesn't recognise us! And she still remembers her old family! Edward and them! She tried to escape again! That's the third time!"

Chad thought for a few moments.

"That's strange. I thought the dosage would be enough, for her memory to disappear."

"Well it wasn't! We told her, we were her family, but she still remembers the Cullens!" Andrew snarled.

"Well then I'll double the dosage, but I warn you, it could be dangerous for her." Chad told Andrew.

"It doesn't matter. She's of no use to us; I don't care if she dies. Double the dosage or do whatever. Just fix it!"

Andrew pointed his finger warningly at Chad.

Just then, Emma and Jack came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, when he saw the scene in the living room.

Andrew had brought his hand down immediately when he heard them coming down the stairs, so Jack didn't notice the hostility.

Chad looked at Andrew for help, but he shook his head slightly, indicating that he shouldn't tell Jack anything.

Rebecca spoke first.

"Umm…Chad just came over to check up on how Bella's doing. Come on Chad, I'll take you to her room."

Chad then followed Rebecca up the stairs.

Jack looked at everyone else suspiciously for a few moments before following them up the stairs.

Everyone filed into Bella's room.

She looked up in surprise to see so many people suddenly in her room.

Chad watched Bella's movements closely, but Andrew was right, she seemed to show hatred for everyone here.

He took out some tablets from his medical bag.

He took two out.

"What are you doing? What are they?" Jack interrupted immediately.

"It's just some medicine to give her some rest. Don't worry. It's safe. It'll just put her to sleep."

"It works on vampires?"

"Yes."

Chad looked at Andrew, and Andrew nodded, approving Chad's lies.

He handed the pills to Jack.

"Here, you give them to her."

Jack looked at them, and then sat down on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Bella, please, take these tablets. They'll help you, they won't hurt you. You'll just go to sleep."

Bella looked down at the tablets in his hand, then at him, then at Chad.

Finally she took them, and swallowed them.

Her eyelids drooped, and she lay down and was almost immediately asleep.

"Give her two every morning and evening." He said, handing the packet to Andrew.

Everyone left the room, until it was just Jack and Andrew left.

Jack watched Bella sleep.

"Uh…Jack?" Andrew asked.

Jack nodded, and they both left the room.

Andrew locked the door, and smiled cruelly, before leaving.

As soon as they were gone, Bella leaped up, and spat out the pills. She threw them under the bed, and glared angrily at the door, where moments before, Andrew had been standing.

**RPOV**

I sat on the bed, chatting with Alison.

"Are you going to that party tonight?"

"Probably not, I'm going to hang out with Harry. Are you?"

I nodded.

"Yep, can't wait!"

I smiled.

"You know Stephenie is going to be there?" Alison said, grinning at me.

I groaned. I hated her.

"She wears a different outfit for each party to show off how rich she is. But I heard she returns each outfit after she's worn it, so she can afford to buy a new one! So if I ask to borrow one of her old outfits, she won't be able to give it to me!"

Me and Alison burst out laughing.

"So what are you wearing?"

I shrugged and walked over to my wardrobe.

We spent the next 10 minutes going over my clothes.

"I've worn all of these lots of times! I need something new! Something Stephenie can't make fun of! But where am I going to get a new dress from?" I asked Alison, sadly.

"Well there is one option…" Alison said, smiling.

**JPOV**

I opened the lock, and pushed the door open.

No one had been in this room for ages. But then again, why would they? There were too many memories associated with this place. It hurt me just to be here, but I had to see...it again.

There were spider webs everywhere, and the floor and the furniture was covered in dust.

I took off a sheet, which was covering a chest of drawers.

I opened one of the cabinets and took out a small box, which was also covered in dust.

I sat down in the old chair, and opened the box.

From inside, I took out a photo.

I gazed at the people in the photo, stroking it gently with my thumb.

I could feel my cold, dead heart, thump painfully.

**RPOV**

Checking the corridor, to see no one was there, I crept into Bella's room.

She was lying on the bed. She seemed to be completely knocked out by those tablets!

I quietly opened the wardrobe, and rifled through Bella's dresses.

She had so many! And they were so pretty! She was really lucky!

I went through them, trying to pick one that would suit me, and that looked gorgeous.

Just as I found the most stunning black, knee-length dress, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I froze.

I slowly turned around, and found myself looking at…Andrew.

"Put it back." He growled.

I hurriedly put the dress back, and then he grabbed my arm painfully, and dragged me out of the room.

He locked the door, and glared at me.

"You were stealing clothes from Bella's room?" He yelled at me.

I shrank away.

"But I didn't have any nice dresses for tonight!"

"I've bought you so many dresses!"

"But I've worn them all!"

"You go to parties every week! Am I supposed to buy you a different dress every day?"

"You could, if you claimed what's yours."

"What?"

"Well all this." I indicated the mansion. "It doesn't even belong to you" It belongs to Jack! He's your step brother! If you claimed your right on this house, his money, then we'd be rich! I'm your mate! Don't I have a right? He's only your step brother!"

I spat the word out.

"He may be my step brother! But he's dearer to me than my own brothers! If you ever speak like about him again, I'll burn you!" He growled at me.

"And if you ever try to steal from Jack's wife again, I'll hurt you!" He finished with a raging glare, before storming away, leaving me shocked and furious.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I had just seen Andrew yelling at Rebecca.

Andrew and Rebecca were mates? Jack was Andrew's step brother?

I sank down onto the bed.

What should I do?

**Author's Note**

**To Ashes**

**Heyy. I'm really sorry, but I already have a beta. She's my best friend, and I didn't know what a beta was, but she checks my work anyway. I'm so sorry. But please keep reading and reviewing my stories anyway :)**

**Uki465**

**To everyone else.**

**Heyy. Please carry on reading and reviewing my story and maybe my other stories too? Thanks.**

**Luv you guys**

**Uki465**


	5. Shock

**Shock**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, but I do own some very pretty shoes. Yay!**

**NPOV**

Jack watched Bella sleep. She was completely knocked out by this tablet. Just then a gust of wind blew through the open window and blew Bella's hair over her face.

Jack reached out and brushed the hair from her face, sighing as he did so.

"No! I won't give it to you! Go away!"

Suddenly he heard Mia, shouting. He raced to his daughter's room.

She was standing on the bed, holding a piece of glass, and pointing it dangerously at Emma, who was holding the rest of the broken glass.

"Please, Mia sweetie, give me the glass." Emma said soothingly.

Mia shook her head, violently.

"No! Stay away from me! You're all mean! You locked mummy up in her room! Go away!"

She held the broken shard of glass tighter, and Jack saw a tiny bit of blood trickle down her palm.

He stepped in front of Emma.

"Now, Mia, you're a good girl, aren't you? Give daddy the glass. You'll hurt yourself."

Mia ignored him, and instead she gripped the glass even tighter.

Jack wondered if he should just snatch the glass from her. It wouldn't hurt him, it wouldn't even pierce his skin, but his daughter was a lot more delicate, she was after all, half human.

But if he snatched it, then he risked hurting Mia. He couldn't do that, either.

"Please darling, drop the glass, like a good girl."

Mia pulled the glass towards herself, but just before it hit her and pierced her skin, a hand grabbed Mia's wrist and kept it away.

Bella looked Mia in the eye, still holding her wrist.

"Please Mia. You don't want as stubborn as that princess do you?"

Mia listened for once.

"What princess?" She asked.

"There was once a princess, who was very stubborn, she never listened to her parents. One day, the princess was playing with fire. Her mother told her not to play with fire, as it's dangerous, but the princess didn't listen, and she continued to play with fire. However, suddenly the whole palace caught on fire, and the princess's mother, had to jump into the flames to save the little princess. The princess survived, but the mother…"

Mia dropped the glass at once. Jack quickly scooped the glass up, and gave it to Emma, who went to throw it away.

Mia wrapped her arms around Bella, and hugged her tightly, crying and sobbing.

"Mummy. Don't leave me! I'll listen to you. I promise!"

Bella smiled slightly, as she hugged Mia to her.

Mia eventually fell asleep, and Bella and Jack went back to their room.

"Thank you. No one can take the place of a mother."

Bella didn't correct him.

"There's something inside of me, that whenever I see Mia, I recognise her." Bella replied instead.

Jack smiled, happily.

"It means you're remembering."

**BPOV**

I peered carefully around the wall, into Andrew's bedroom. He was talking to Rebecca and Alison.

"We need to do something big to Bella. Give her a shock, which makes her truly forget everyone else. If we put her life in danger, and Jack saves her, she'll fall in love with him. Once she trusts Jack, she'll soon trust us too."

Andrew then turned to leave the room, while Rebecca and Alison nodded in agreement.

I quickly raced back to my room, and lay down on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

I heard Andrew look in.

I carefully opened one eye, but he wasn't looking at me.

Instead, he was staring at the door, in deep concentration.

Soon a few flames started.

I was slightly scared.

On the one hand, fire couldn't hurt me, right? I was a vampire. But on the other hand, I remembered the pain I had experienced, when he had made the floor burn like that, and he had forced me to walk over it.

Emma had put ice on my feet, but they still stung.

But before I could get any more worried, I saw Jack shake Andrew angrily.

Andrew's concentration went, and the flames disappeared. I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Jack ask Andrew, angrily.

"I saw a movie last night. The hero saved the heroine from a fire, and they fell in love. If you save Bella, then she'll trust you and soon remember you. It's a great idea!" Andrew protested.

"Don't you dare! Just give it time! She'll remember me soon."

Andrew marched off, and Jack unlocked the door. Soon he left too.

I quickly got out of the bed, and ran to the kitchen.

I had realised that I didn't have time. If I pretended to remember them, then maybe I'll find out what was happening. And what had happened to my Edward?

If Andrew wanted to start a fire, then a fire would be started.

I splashed oil everywhere in the kitchen then got out a box of matches. I lit a match, and threw it on the oil. Soon there were flames everywhere.

"Help! Fire!" I yelled.

A few seconds later, Jack, Andrew, Harry and Will raced into the kitchen.

"I told you not to!" Jack screamed at Andrew.

"I didn't do anything!" Andrew yelled back, looking confused.

Jack raced through the flames and lifted me up. He brought me out.

Harry and Will soon stopped the fire.

I pretended to look around in confusion.

"I don't know what happened. There was suddenly fire everywhere."

Jack glared at Andrew.

"Thank you so much!" I said to Jack, and then I hugged him tightly.

"Emma!" I said, and hugged her, as she was sitting next to me.

"I remember you all! How could I forget you? You're my family! The ones I thought were my family, don't even recognise me! But why would they? They're not my family!"

Again I hugged Jack.

Everyone else was shocked.

Then they started smiling.

"Bella, honey. You remember us?" Emma asked me.

I nodded.

Jack looked at Andrew in surprise.

He smiled smugly, as if to say, 'I told you so'.

As I went around, hugging the rest of my 'family', I was thinking.

Now they trust me, hopefully, I should find out what they're trying to do to me and Edward.


	6. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did I would be sitting in my huge mansion counting all my money. :) **

**BPOV**

I walked slowly down the stairs. This was the first time, I was going outside my room, in front of everybody.

The rest of my 'family' were sitting in the living room, watching tv.

I took a deep breath, and walked inside.

They all looked up.

I could see Rebecca and Andrew were the most shocked. Rebecca was sitting next to Will, but I knew now that she and Andrew were mates, not Will.

I wondered if Will had a mate, probably not, though.

Emma smiled happily at me, to see me outside again.

"Bella, honey. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded quickly.

"Have you remembered anything?" Andrew asked me, with no emotion in his voice.

My 'family' knew that I remembered them, but I was still pretending that I didn't actually remember any of my life. I thought, that way, it wouldn't look too suspicious if I started asking questions.

"No, sorry. I'm trying though."

Jack smiled at me.

I smiled hesitantly back at him. It still felt wrong, to pretend to be married to this guy, even when I knew in my heart, that it was only Edward whom I loved.

"It's fine. It'll all come back to you, slowly." Chad said.

"I was looking through my cupboard, and I found some bags, from Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch, so I thought I must have gone shopping a lot, so I was thinking if I went shopping again, I might start to remember things…"

Everyone looked at me in horror.

"No!" Alison said, leaping up.

Harry glared at her, and she sat down slowly again.

"I meant, the doctor told you to rest, and who knows what might happen if you start running around, outside again." She hastily added.

"Alison's right. You can't go outside." Andrew stated angrily.

I turned to Jack, pleading.

"But you said, if I need anything, to just ask you. I need to go shopping. Please?"

Jack shook his head firmly.

"We will give you anything you want, we'll fulfil your every wish, and we'll complete all your needs, _except _for leaving this house."

He then stood up.

"Come on Andrew, Harry and Will. Let's go to work."

He then left the room, quickly, without looking into my eyes.

Andrew marched out after him.

Will and Harry looked at me apologetically, before following them out of the room.

Emma stood up, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Chad said you need to rest. Go and lie down."

Then everyone else left the room, leaving me standing there, angry and alone.

I needed answers! But how was I going to get them, if they were still going to lock me in this house?

.**.

I heard noises coming from the spare bedroom, so I cautiously left my room.

There was a new scent I had been noticing around the house, recently.

It wasn't a scent I recognised.

No one was around, so this time, I tracked the scent to the spare bedroom.

Inside, an unfamiliar woman, was dusting and cleaning.

She turned around when she heard me enter.

"Hello." She said to me.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said to her.

"Oh I know. I've been here from long back. I know you from before your accident."

I frowned.

"My accident?"

Just then I heard people coming in behind me.

I turned around.

Emma, Rebecca, and Alison were standing there.

"Oh you probably don't remember Katie either. She's our maid. She's been working for us, for just over 5 years." Rebecca told me.

Katie nodded.

"I'll go clean, downstairs."

She left hurriedly.

"Katie said something about my…accident?" I asked them.

Emma nodded sadly.

"You don't remember that either?"

I shook my head.

"I think its time we told her." Alison said.

Emma took my hand, and led me to the living room. She didn't do it violently, like when Andrew led me across the burning floor, she did it fairly gently.

We all sat down.

"The day before you woke up, not remembering us at all, you had been attacked." Emma said, seriously.

I gasped.

"Attacked? By who?" I asked.

"We're not sure, but we think it was someone from the Volturi." Alison replied.

"Yes. They probably wanted revenge, because we stopped them from attacking us, last year. They thought Mia was a vampire child, and that's illegal, so they tried to attack us. But we proved to them, that Mia, was just half vampire, half human, and that she wasn't dangerous, so they left us alone. They really wanted to attack us, because they wanted Jack to join them, as he is a mind reader."

I digested this information, even though I knew it was probably all lies.

Edward would never have let me be attacked by the Volturi. And Alice would have seen them coming.

Just then, Rebecca got a phone call.

She left to answer it, and Emma smiled at me.

"I have work to do. You just rest, Bella."

Emma and Alison also left. They probably wanted to avoid any more questions from me.

As soon as they were gone, I quickly hurried to the dining room.

Katie was dusting there. I don't know why. It's not like we ever ate in here.

"Katie?"

She turned around.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I just wanted to ask you more about how I lost my memory…my accident."

"Uhh….I really don't know that much." Katie answered, immediately becoming more flustered and panicked.

"How exactly did it happen?"

"I…don't know."

"But you seemed to know before, in the bedroom."

Katie shook her head, violently.

"I don't know anything! I'm just a maid!"

"Yes…you do. Emma said you knew!"

Katie froze.

"She did?"

I nodded, even though Emma didn't say anything. I hoped she wouldn't call my bluff.

"What did Emma tell you?"

"Nothing. She hasn't told me anything." I lied again.

"Oh." Katie relaxed slightly.

"Well…you were in a car accident. You got hit by a…truck."

I smiled inside. I knew they were lying. How could there be two completely different versions of the same story?

"Was I alone?"

"Uhh…yes. That's why only you are injured!" Katie answered.

"Where was I going?" I asked.

"That's all I know. I need to go. Rebecca has some friends coming over. I need to give them some blood to drink."

She left hurriedly.

I looked on the table. There was a tray full of glasses, which were all filled with blood. If he needed to serve Rebecca's guests, then why had she left the blood over here?

My questions had definitely panicked him.

But from all this I had learnt, that Emma was lying to me. My whole 'family' was lying to me.

I picked up the tray, and carried it to Rebecca's room.

Before I went inside, I looked through the window. They were all sitting around a table, looking over Rebecca's dresses.

One of the guests was talking.

"But none of these dresses are nice enough to wear to the party tonight. Stephenie will be wearing a really expensive dress."

Rebecca looked temporarily shocked.

Then she spoke.

"Uhh…I know that. I was just showing these dresses to you. I've already picked the one I'm going to wear; it's a lot prettier than any of these."

I went inside then.

Rebecca looked shocked to see me.

"You? Katie could have done this."

Katie entered then, hurriedly.

"Bella, why did you bring these? You needn't have worried."

"It was no problem." I told them both.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rebecca's guests asked.

Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Introduce you? What are you talking about? This is Bella, she's lived here all the time!"

The guests shook their heads.

They obviously didn't recognise me! Which meant I didn't belong here. Everyone was lying to me!

"She's Jack's wife." Andrew said.

We all looked at the doorway, where he was standing.

No one had heard him come in. Rebecca looked terrifed.

The guests made excuses, and left quickly. They seemed to be slightly scared of Andrew. Who wouldn't be?

I also left quickly, following Katie out, but I stayed, and watched Rebecca and Andrew through the window.

"How many times have we told you? But you never listen! Don't bring people to the house, who don't recognise Bella! She'll know something's up!" Andrew warned Rebecca, angrily.

I quickly left, before anyone saw me.


	7. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or any TV shows :)**

**BPOV**

Jack came back from work later on that day. I watched him from my room, enter the living room.

Quickly I ran down the stairs and entered the living room. Everyone was sitting there. They looked up when I entered.

"I was wondering, if, maybe, I could see some more of my photos. Maybe it would help me remember my life before my…accident."

"Her accident? You told her?" Andrew asked sharply.

Emma replied. "Yes. I told her how the _Volturi_ attacked her."

"Oh, the _Volturi_. Right."

I watched this exchange between Andrew and Emma. Why did they keep stressing on the word Volturi?

"So…the photos?" I repeated.

"Uh…" Alison said. Everyone looked at her, encouraging her to say something.

She looked at Jack.

"Umm…oh right. Well, don't strain your mind too much, trying to remember. Gradually it will all come back to you." Jack said.

"But I…"

"Wait." Andrew interrupted.

Jack glared at him, when he thought I wasn't looking.

"No, it's okay. If Bella wants to see some photos, we'll show her some photos."

"What…photos?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, there are so many choices. We've already showed her the wedding photos."

"One second." Andrew said, before racing up the stairs.

He returned in two minutes, carrying a photo album.

"This is from just after Mia was born. When you had just turned into a vampire."

He handed me the album.

I sat down, and flipped it open.

The first picture showed me, holding a tiny baby, in my arms, and Jack standing there, with his arm around my shoulder.

I flicked through the pages, quickly, all of them showing me with Mia, or Jack, or the rest of the family.

"Show us too." Harry said.

They all gathered around me, looking at the photos, and adding comments, such as, "Oh, I remember that!"

I frowned. If they were there, why did they want to see the photos? And why were they acting so surprised? I was sure these people were lying.

They had stolen my identity, and deceived me.

But now it was my turn to deceive them. I was sure they believed me when I said I remembered them, just not my life. They'd also stopped giving me those pills.

I decided to ask some more questions about my accident. Katie had said that I was alone when my accident happened; I wanted to see what they would say.

"You know, when I got attacked? Was I alone?"

I felt everyone freeze, when I brought up the topic of my accident again.

Alison spoke first, this time.

"Well, we don't really like to think about it…it was an awful day. But since you're asking, then yes, Jack was with you. You were both going to hunt, when they jumped out, and attacked you. Luckily Jack wasn't hurt that bad, but unfortunately, you were…"

More proof they were lying. Katie had said I was alone, yet they said Jack was with me!

We flicked through the rest of the album, but I had stopped paying attention.

I was thinking.

I went upstairs to my room, and sat on the bed, deep in thought. Most of the pieces of the puzzle were coming out; I just needed to fit them together.

I knew they were lying to me, but why? What would they gain from keeping me from my family? Just then I heard footsteps from downstairs.

Who was there? I came out from my room, and looked down from the balcony.

Katie was walking across the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She kept looking around, as if she was checking nobody was following her. She looked up, and I quickly hid behind one of the chairs.

I heard her come up the stairs, and walk in the direction away from me. As quietly as I could manage, I followed her.

She walked to this room, I hadn't seen before and unlocked it.

Why was this room locked? What was inside?

She went inside, and I tried to look into the room, but she'd closed the door behind her.

I waited until I heard her come out. She was carrying a pink dress.

She froze in shock when she saw me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

She quickly turned around and locked the door.

"What's that room? Why is it locked?" I asked her suspiciously.

"What? Oh…that room? It's…a…uh…storeroom!"

I frowned. I didn't believe her.

"Who's dress is that?" I asked, pointing at the pink dress in her arms.

"This? It's…Becca's dress."

"Rebecca's?"

She nodded quickly.

"I need to go now." She hurried left.

Again, I followed her.

She went to Rebecca's room. I hid next to the window, listening to them.

"Here's the dress, Miss Rebecca."

"Thank you Katie. Now I'll show that Stephenie that I have nice dresses too."

"Oh, also, when I was leaving, Bella saw me go into the room."

I heard Rebecca gasp.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just told her it was a storeroom." Katie answered immediately.

Rebecca sighed with relief.

"You can go now."

I heard Katie leave.

I was about to go back to my room, when I heard a new voice. It was Emma.

"What's going on?"

"Emma? I…uh…"

I heard Emma take the dress from Rebecca.

"We've all told you not to go into that room! You know how much that room means to Jack! And you know how much this dress means to him! He even goes to that room every night!"

"What?" Rebecca asked, shocked.

"Yes! I found him there the other day."

Emma then took the key from Rebecca and left the room.

I heard Rebecca sigh, before I followed Emma.

She put the dress back, locked the room, and hung the key back inside her bedroom.

I knew what I had to do.

.**.

Later that night, when I was sure everyone was in the living room watching TV, I slipped into Emma's bedroom.

I quietly took the key, and fled to the secret room. What was inside here that was so important? Why did they lock this room, but none of the others? I was soon going to find out.

I unlocked the door and went inside. The room seemed like it hadn't been opened in ages, but Emma had said that Jack went there every night. That reminded me. I better hurry up.

There were cobwebs everywhere. It seemed like a bedroom, as it had a huge bed right in the middle. There was a wardrobe next to it. I went over and opened it. Just then I heard footsteps coming towards this room.

I peeked out, and saw Jack.

**JPOV**

I walked slowly towards the…room. It hurt my heart to just think about it, but it was hurting less and less recently.

Was I forgetting…her? Or was I falling for…Bella? I could never tell anyone this, but seeing Andrew's cruelty towards her, made me feel…protective about her.

And now that she thought she was remembering…maybe it meant that she might forget Edward, and just care about me?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realised that the room was open. I became angry at once.

Who had left the door open? I pushed the door open and went inside.

Sitting on the bed was…her. She was wearing the same pink dress she had worn on our anniversary.

In a daze I walked towards her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, and I saw…Bella.

I pulled my hand back immediately.

"You? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" I said, angrily.

"Who's room is this?"

I ignored her questions, instead asking one of my own.

"Why are you wearing that dress? Where did you get it from?"

"Is this…my room?" She asked.

"Uhh…yes." I said, relieved that I didn't have to think of a lie.

"So is this my dress?" She continued.

I nodded.

"Then why are you so upset about me wearing this dress?" She asked.

"Because…because you shouldn't be here! This room was locked! How did you get in?"

She looked me in the eye.

I was still getting over the shock of finding her here…wearing…_that _dress.

"Leave now! And take that dress off!"

She nodded, and left the room.

**BPOV**

Why did Jack get so panicked when he saw me wearing that dress? And if they were all my dresses then why were they in that dusty room? Why weren't they in my wardrobe?

I was getting more and more convinced that they were lying to me. I just needed to find out the truth.

They had stolen my identity and were trying to deceive me. Now it was my turn.

I sank down onto the bed. If Edward was with me, he would have been able to get me out of here immediately.

Why hadn't he recognised me when I went back to my house? Had they got to him too? Was he…even alive?

I shook my head fiercely.

Of course he's alive! Where are you Edward?

**EPOV**

Nessie was crying again. I hugged her to me, and tried to cheer her up.

She reached out and touched my face. Bella's face flashed in front of my eyes. I sighed.

It wasn't a surprise. Since Bella had gone missing, all Nessie wanted was her mother.

"She'll come back, I promise."

Nessie touched me again. She was asking when.

"I don't know when."

Esme put her arm around me.

"She'll be fine. She knows how to take care of herself."

Emmett hit the wall in frustration.

"How long can Jane keep us locked up in here?"

"She's changed everything." Alice said. "We can't break through the walls or the windows. And if we do, she'll just torture us."

Jane had made our lives hell. Felix and Alec had come to join her, and they were all living in our house, relaxing.

Just then the door opened. Jane walked in briskly.

"Speak of the devil…" Alice murmured.

Jane ignored her.

Though the door was open, none of us made a break for it.

We'd tried that. Emmett was the first one to try it, he was fast, but Jane was faster, and he was on the floor writhing in 2 seconds.

She looked at all of us, and smiled.

"Where's Bella?" I asked fiercely.

"Oh I have a few of my friends looking after her. You know she came here a few days ago…"

"She was…here?"

"Oh yes, it was quite a surprise. Not really, we were expecting her. Unfortunately she left here, quite a bit sadder."

"Did you hurt her?" I snarled.

"She didn't. Because her 'gift' doesn't work on Bella, right Jane?" Alice interrupted smoothly.

Jane glared for the first time.

"Anyway, my friend Alexander opened the door."

Carlisle sighed, and I read his thoughts.

He knew this Alexander.

A man with my face walked in.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Alexander has the ability to morph his face into anyone's face."

"He wasn't very nice to Bella, so she left in tears, thinking it was Edward. Quite clever, right?" Jane giggled.

No one replied.

"Well, nice talking to you."

They left the room.

I sighed.

Where are you Bella?"


	8. Closer

**Closer**

**Disclaimer: If you really think I own Twilight and right now I'm sitting in my huge mansion and chatting to Rob Pattinson and Taylor Lautner…well then something is seriously wrong. **

**BPOV**

I needed more! These people had made it clear that I wasn't going anywhere, but maybe if I worked out what they were doing, I could find a way to escape and get back to Edward.

But would it matter? The last time I managed to see Edward, he didn't recognise me. What if the same thing happened again? What if none of them recognised me? Then what would I do? Where would I go?

I shook these scary thoughts out of my head, and went quietly downstairs. Maybe I could find some more clues?

I decided that Emma was my best chance. She was nicest to me, so maybe she would let something slip accidentally.

I found her working in the garden, watering plants.

"Hi, Bella. Look how well my roses came out." She smiled warmly at me, and gestured for me to come forward.

I smiled back, and walked forward, across the grass.

"Hey! What're you doing? I just sprinkled seeds on the grass! Don't walk over them!" A tall man came forward and dragged me off the grass, angrily.

"Who are you anyway?" He said. "I haven't seen you around here before."

I smiled. Of course he hadn't. I hadn't been around here before, I'd been in my house with Edward and the rest of my _real _family.

Emma came to me, hurriedly. "Don't be stupid! She's Jack's wife, of course."

The man, whom I guessed was the gardener, nodded. "Oh, right. It's good he got married again."

Emma was temporarily stunned. As was I. She looked at me worriedly, probably hoping I hadn't heard that. Jack had been married before me? Wait. I wasn't married to him. So did this mean Jack was already married? Or did something happen to that girl?

Suddenly, the gardener screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, clutching his feet.

Andrew appeared out of nowhere, and dragged the gardener up.

"Shut up! You think you can just walk in here and say anything you want. Get lost!"

The gardener limped away, terrified. I knew how he felt. I remembered the agonizing pain that I had also felt, when Andrew had made me walk across the burning floor.

I looked at Emma and Andrew.

"What did he mean?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, honey. He was drunk. He always is." Emma reassured me.

Andrew narrowed his eyes briefly, and his mouth twisted up into a cruel and mocking smile.

"I'll punish him later. I don't like people who tell lies."

"Me neither." I muttered as he walked away.

I followed Emma into the kitchen where she was washing some gardening tools.

"Why was Andrew so angry with the gardener?" I asked Emma.

"Oh, that's just how he is. He gets mad at the slightest things. Don't worry about it. I remember, last week, he got so mad at Katie, because she went into the garage and…" She stopped suddenly, realising she had said too much.

I pressed her further. "Why? What's in the garage?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied immediately. "Just bits and bobs." She smiled brightly, and carried on washing.

I stood there for sometime, chatting to her, so she wouldn't pick up on the fact I had noticed her little slip.

Once I left, I quickly rushed to the garage. No one was around, and the back door was unlocked, because it only led to the garage, so they knew there was no chance of me escaping.

I tried the door, but unfortunately it was locked. But I knew someone who would know where the key was.

I found her in her room, colouring.

"Hey Mia. What are you doing?" I said to her.

She looked up happily.

"Hi, mummy. I'm drawing. Look." She showed me the picture in her hand.

"That's me, that's you, and that's daddy." She said pointing.

"It's very good. What's this?" I asked, pointing at a round circle.

"That's the moon. I want to go there." She told me.

"Okay then. When you get older, I'll take you there." I smiled at her.

"Really, mummy?" Her face lit up with happiness. "Why when I'm older? Why not now?"

"Well, I would take you now, but the only path to the moon is in the garage, and the garage is locked." I told her sadly.

She giggled. "Oh you're so silly, mummy. You can unlock the garage. Daddy has a key. It's in the bedroom, behind the picture frame, of the little doggy."

I felt bad tricking her, but it needed to be done, if I was ever going to get back to my real daughter, Nessie.

As soon as she was distracted again, I went to Jack's bedroom, and found the key. I unlocked the garage and slipped inside.

It was pitch black, so I felt around for a light switch. When I found it, light flooded the garage.

It was fairly empty, but right in the middle was an old blanket. It had a plate on it, which had some leftover food. There were a few toys scattered here and there.

It looked like Mia had stayed here. There was also a sleeping bag and a pillow there.

I looked around but there was nothing else. Why didn't they want me to see this? What were they hiding?

I sat down on the blanket. Something shiny caught my eye, and I moved the plate. Next to it was a tiny silver locket, made for a child. I opened the locket and looked at the picture. Next to it was an inscription, which I read.

Then I started crying. The inscription read, 'To my darling, love mummy.' And the girl in the picture I recognised.

Mia hadn't stayed here, Nessie had. These people had my daughter. I put my head in my hands, and cried.


	9. Farmhouse

**Taken**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and the letter Q annoys me. :)**

**JPOV**

"Bella? Bella?" I called out into the house. There was no reply.

Where had she gone? Katie had told me she had just seen her in Mia's room, but when I went there to check, she'd gone.

Mia had said she'd gone to the moon. That didn't really help me though.

"Bella!" I yelled again.

"Jeez…what's with the shouting?" Alison said, walking out of her bedroom.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked her.

"No, she hasn't escaped, has she?" Alison said, immediately worried.

"I don't think so…the guards would have told us, and Will's been watching TV in the front room, and he said no one's gone out of the front door."

"Well you better find her, Andrew'll be mad if we lose her again."

With this piece of advice, Alison went back inside.

"Thanks for your help!" I called after her.

Where was she? She had to be either somewhere in the house or the garden.

Just then my phone rang. I answered it. It was Andrew.

"Clean up the garage." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just get rid of the evidence. I was going to do it this morning, but I got distracted. We moved the girl."

"On it."

I hung up, and hurried to the garage. I would find Bella later, she couldn't leave the house without someone knowing, and she couldn't get into too much trouble.

**BPOV**

If they had Nessie, did this mean they had Edward too? I sincerely hoped not.

"Oh my poor darling." I murmured, stroking the locket.

Where was she now? They had kept her here, but she was gone now.

Then I heard the back door open. Someone was coming.

Hastily, I put the locket into my pocket, and stood up. Hopefully they wouldn't notice this missing locket.

I opened the garage door, slightly, and saw Jack's feet walking towards me.

There was no time to leave; I had to hide somewhere here. If I was caught, they would probably lock me up again, taking away the freedom I had just recently been given.

I looked around, there was no visible place to hide. What was I going to do?

**JPOV**

I was about the push the door open when I realised it was unlocked. The key was still in the lock, but someone had definitely been inside.

Either they had left the key here, not bothering to lock up, or they were still inside.

I sniffed, but I all I could smell was oil and air freshener. Someone had sprayed it to cover their scent.

I did a quick scan of the garage, but nobody seemed to be there. The blanket and toys were still there from when the girl stayed here.

There were a few oil cans around, and an empty air freshener can rolling around next to my feet. I picked it up. Whoever had sprayed it had used it all up.

There was also a picture frame, standing up against the wall, still in the bubble wrap.

I swept the blanket up, wrapping all the toys in it, then left, shutting the door behind me.

**NPOV**

As Jack left he didn't notice the person coming out from behind the photo frame, and stretching. It had been a tight squeeze for Bella, but luckily she was fairly small, and the frame was quite big.

**BPOV**

I quickly hurried to Mia's room, and sat down next to her, chatting to her about her newest drawing.

It was only two seconds later, when Jack marched in.

"Where have you been?" He asked me angrily.

I knew there was no point saying I had been here the whole time, he must have checked here.

"I was in the kitchen, washing gardening tools." I told him. Hopefully he wouldn't have checked the kitchen while he was looking for me.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. When he came into the garage, he must have noticed that it was unlocked. I was probably his first suspect.

Before I could react, he had raced forward and touched my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He showed me his finger, it was covered in dust.

"Why is there dust in your hair? There's no dust in the kitchen." He stated.

No, but there's dust in the garage, where I was hiding behind a picture frame. I didn't say this,

"There's dust in the storeroom, I went to get more soap." I said instead.

He stared at me for a few moments, trying to work out what I was thinking.

His phone ringing interrupted us.

He turned around and answered it.

"Yes. 2 seconds." He said before hanging up.

He then left quickly, before looking at me.

I smiled at Mia, before quietly following him.

As I expected, he went to Andrew's bedroom. I watched him enter, before crouching down next to the open window, listening intently.

"The garage is unlocked." Andrew told Jack.

"I know, someone's been in there." Jack replied.

"Bella?" Andrew guessed.

"Probably. She didn't see anything. I cleaned it all up before."

"Good. But you should keep a closer eye on her though. You pamper her too much."

"Well it's working better than your way! Violence. Because making her walk across a burning floor was really necessary." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well obviously love doesn't seem to be working either."

"It's working better than violence though. She thinks she's remembering, and she's stopped denying that we're her family."

"Fine. Do what you want. Just keep her away from the garage."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Now there's nothing incriminating here. Everything's in the farmhouse."

Jack turned to leave, and I quickly raced back to Mia. As I helped her colour in, I knew what I had to do.

I had to go to that farmhouse.


	10. Investigations

Edward paced back and forth angrily. Carlisle looked ahead worriedly.

"Are you alright, Edward?" He asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Edward replied angrily. Carlisle stepped back and Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I've let down my family, first they took Bella, and now they've taken Nessie. And I couldn't help either of them." Edward sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. The rest of the Cullens looked miserable as well. "Oh Bella, where are you?"

**BPOV**

I stood at the top of the stairs looking warily around. Everyone had been a lot more relaxed since I'd been pretending I remembered them. No one was in the living room, so I crept quietly down, looking out, especially for Andrew. I could hear Emma and Rebecca in the kitchen, washing something. Chad, Harry, Jack and Will were out, working. I couldn't hear Andrew, and that worried me slightly, but I decided I was just being paranoid and crept out of the door.

I breathed in the fresh air; I hadn't been outside in ages! I realized that I was now free, but I knew I had to come back. There was nowhere else to go anyway, Edward didn't remember me and if I was to save the rest of my family I would have to come back, this family was the only hope for my family.

I shook these thoughts from me mind and took off towards where Andrew's scent was coming from. I followed it, the scent was fading it must have been at least a day old, I had seen Andrew sneak out yesterday so I guessed he must have gone to the farmhouse.

I followed the scent a few miles, and came to a clearing in the woods, where a big house stood. I felt my heart rise, thinking that maybe Nessie was here? There was one man standing outside, looking around, I guessed he must be the guard. I looked around, for something to help, but there was just trees and stones. I sighed and went for the oldest trick in the book. I picked up a stone and threw it to the back of the house. The man looked around and then went round to the back. I rolled my eyes and went into the house, this was ridiculously easy.

**No' ones POV**

As Bella entered the house, she didn't notice the shadowy figure step out from behind a tree, and smile cruelly.

**BPOV**

I went inside, and listened carefully, but I couldn't hear a sound. I looked inside all the rooms, but they were all empty so I went up the stairs. Then suddenly I heard the most amazing sound of all, I heard a little girl crying.

I cried with happiness and followed the sound to a small room at the back of the house, but the door was locked. I hit the door in frustration, and the girl started crying more.

"Nessie? Shhhh, it's mommy."

"Mommy?" Nessie said.

I sighed, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll come and help you."

I frantically looked around for a key, where would the key be? And then I saw the key hanging on a hook next to the door. A small part of me still thought this was too easy, but the motherly part of me just wanted to be with my daughter.

I grabbed the key and opened the door, and rushed to pick Nessie up. I hugged her tightly to me, and she touched my face, she was telling she'd missed me. I smiled and stroked her hair. I kissed her again and again.

"I missed you so much, Nessie. I love you so much."

Nessie smiled and touched my face, telling me she loved me too.

And then I heard the door shut behind me. I spun around, pulling Nessie closer to me.

Andrew stood there and smiled cruelly at me.

"Bella. You just made a big mistake."

He reached out towards me. I stepped back.

"Stay away from us Andrew."

He shook his head, still smiling at me.

"You couldn't just do it the easy way, could you?"

I clutched Nessie tightly. He grinned and looked at the floor in concentration.

I screamed in pain, as the floor burned up. The fire grew bigger and surrounded me. I screamed again and again, every flame that touched my skin burnt and caused me more pain than I had ever felt. It hurt more than when Edward changed me. Through my screams, I distantly heard Nessie crying.

Andrew smiled maliciously at me through the fire. "Why are you making your poor daughter go through this pain, give her to me, and I promise she won't be hurt."

I shrieked as the fire grew even bigger and took on a green tinge.

Nessie showed me a picture filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, darling." I whispered before shrieking in pain again. I held her out, and Andrew snatched her away from me.

"Mommy!" Nessie yelled.

But I couldn't hear her through my screams. The pain grew and grew, I was dimly aware of Andrew laughing before my whole world went black.

**JPOV**

I returned home from work, to see Andrew sitting in the living room, grinning.

"What's up, bro?"

I frowned, he seemed in an oddly good mood. I looked around.

'Where's Bella?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry, she was causing a bit of trouble, so I just…moved her."

"Moved her? Where?"

"Jack, don't worry yourself. She's fine."

I narrowed my eyes, he seemed too..happy.

"Did you hurt her?"

Andrew started laughing.

"Look, I know you care about her, but I promise you…I didn't hurt her."

He seemed genuine so I sighed.

"Alright. I believe you. Where's her daughter?"

"Nessie? She's fine, she's upstairs playing with Mia, I thought since Bella wasn't around she would be fine."

I frowned. "You're being oddly nice."

"I'm just in a really good mood, you know."

I nodded and went upstairs to find Mia and Nessie playing together. I knelt down next to Nessie.

"Hey. You ok?"

She touched me and showed me a picture of Bella.

"Wow. That is really cool. And I know you miss her but you'll be with her soon."

She nodded and went back to playing after showing me a picture of a fire.

"Fire?" But she ignored me and carried on coloring in some pictures.

I went back downstairs, to find Andrew watching Friends and laughing.

"Nessie just showed me a picture of a fire. Any idea what that's about?"

Andrew shrugged. "Nope, no idea."

He chuckled again.

"Andrew…if you hurt either of them. I swear.."

"Trust me, bro. I never laid a finger on either of them."

Heyy guys :) Plz plz plz plz review good or bad :) but preferably good :D luv you guys xx


	11. Escape

**EPOV**

_We have to get out of here._

I looked up, and straight at Alice. She nodded at me, confirming that she wanted me to hear that thought.

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

_I don't know how, but we have to do it. We can't speak out loud though, Jane will hear us._

I nodded in agreement. Alice touched Jasper's hand slightly, he looked up, and she nodded towards the door. He shook his head, and mouthed, "Jane."

She pointed towards me, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Slowly we got the message to the rest of the family, that we were going to escape.

_We need a plan, once we get out of here, I can take Jane and whoever else is out there!_

Emmett pounded his fist, as I read his thoughts.

_We need to get Jane in here, then we can take her by surprise, as long as she doesn't make eye contact with any of us, she won't be able to use her power. _

I nodded in agreement with Carlisle.

How? I mouthed. The rest of my family stayed quiet, letting us sort out the plan.

I pointed to myself and mouthed 'Jane' telling him, I would get her in here.

Carlisle nodded and looked to the rest of the family.

He pointed to me and then started mouthing. "Jane'll come here. We grab her. No one make eye contact."

_It won't be that easy_

Rosalie shook her head.

"We have surprise." I mouthed back to her.

She sighed. _It is our only shot. We have to find Bella and Nessie._

I nodded. Emmett stood up and stood next to the door, so you could only see him by actually entering the room, Jasper stood on the opposite side, and the rest of my family stood up where they were, concealing the fact that Jasper and Emmett weren't there.

Once we were in position, I listened. From what I could hear only Jane was in the house, there had been someone else, but they'd left about an hour ago. It was someone called Andrew, I'd remembered the name, because it might be our only lead to Bella. Jane was sitting downstairs, watching TV from what I could hear. I nodded to m y family, and they nodded back to show they were ready.

"Jane! You better tell me where my wife and daughter are, right now!"

I heard Jane sigh, and then she was going up the stairs, and was right in front of our room.

"Shut up Edward. There's nothing you can do for her now."

"Oh you won't even look at my face, will you? Come in and tell me to my face, where my wife is!"

Jane sighed again, and opened the door and entered. Almost immediately, Jasper and Emmett leapt out, and grabbed Jane. With her vampire reflexes she whirled around, and smiled at Jasper. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. While she was concentrating on Jasper, Alice jumped on her from behind, and bit her. Jane screamed and threw Alice off.

I grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. Jane fought back well, but in the end it was one against seven of us, so we overpowered her. While Emmett was holding her down, we discussed what to do with her. We'd already blindfolded her to stop her making eye contact and using her power.

"We have to kill her." Jasper said quietly. "That way we know she won't come after us."

"You don't want to do that!" Jane screamed. "You think I'm bad, but the people I work for, will come after you! You'll be sorry!"

"I know who you work for." Carlisle spoke. "Aro won't come after us."

"Aro? He doesn't even know I'm doing this! The people I'm doing this are a lot worse than Aro! You don't want to ever meet them!"

Emmett grabbed her throat and forced her down.

"Who do you work for?"

Jane just laughed. "If I tell you that, they'll kill me, no one knows about them. I'd rather you kill me than them."

I spoke finally. "Well then I guess we'll just kill you, save you from these 'horrible' people you work for."

"You'll never find Bella then."

I froze. She was right. We had no leads, other than a name, Andrew. Where would we look for her?

I sighed. "We can't kill her, we need her to find Bella."

Jane smiled triumphantly.

"These vampires you work for, why are they more dangerous than the Volturi?"

Jane's smile vanished almost immediately.

"They're not bound by rules. And they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"But what do they want?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know. But they've taken Bella and Nessie, so you can bet it's not going to be good for you."

"Tell us who they are! We promise we'll protect you, they won't kill you."

Jane just laughed. "If they found out I told you, they'll kill me first, then you, then Bella, so I think it's better for you if I don't tell you who they are. Just remember, you don't ever want to get on the wrong side of these people, oh wait…you already are." Her laughs were silenced by Emmett picked her up and slamming her against the wall.

"Take us to Bella." I whispered.

**BPOV**

I slammed my hands against the door in frustration. Andrew had taken my daughter, and no one knew I was here. I wasn't even sure if Jack knew I was here.

All I wanted was to be back with my family, my real family, not these…imposters. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

Andrew walked in. "So, you've learnt your lesson? You're not going to try and run away again, right?"

"I wasn't running away! I was trying to find my daughter! Who are you? Give it up, I know you're not my family, so you can stop pretending."

"Who's pretending? Was Edward 'pretending' not to know you?"

I turned away. I still didn't understand why he did that, but I would think about it later.

"I don't know, but you are _not _my brother!"

He smiled. "Whether or not I'm your brother is not your biggest problem right now. Come with me."

He turned and left the room. "I'm not going anywhere until you start answering some questions!" I called after him.

I could hear him chuckling as he came back.

"Feisty aren't you?"

"I want to talk to Jack."

He hesitated. I had taken him by surprise.

"Why him?"

I stayed silent. He sighed. "Fine, talk to him, whatever I don't care, you're not going to be around much longer anyway."

I pretended to ignore that comment, but I felt the fear stir inside me.

I followed him outside, and back to the main house. I briefly thought about making a run for it, but I decided Andrew would catch me anyway.

As we entered the house, Andrew called up the stairs. "Jack, the bitch wants to talk to you."

Jack was down in a few seconds, he raised his eyebrow slightly. "The bitch?"

"Fine, _Bella _wants to talk to you. Happy?" He scowled and went up the stairs.

Jack sat down on the sofa. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Stop it! I know you're not my family. Andrew admitted it."

"He did?" Jack was surprised.

"Yeah, he set me on fire, it didn't seem very brotherly behavior."

I was surprised to see Jack looking angry. "He hurt you?"

"Yeah, but why do you care? You guys hurt me too! Even if it wasn't physical. You guys lied to me, and kidnapped me, how is that any better?"

Jack ignored me. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I want to know why you're doing this?"

He stood up and took my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. But the people I work for, asked us to do this, I didn't realize they would hurt you."

I snatched my hand back. "What do you mean, hurt me?"

He stroked my face. "I'm sorry Bella."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Andrew had said something similar. What were they going to do to me?


	12. Death

**BPOV**

I sat on the bed, thinking hard. I had to do something. Andrew had said I wasn't going to be around for Bella, and Jack had said the people he worked for were going to hurt me, which meant one thing. They were going to kill me. All this time I had been in the house, it hadn't really sunk in till now. I think, some part of me had always thought that Edward would show up at the last minute and rescue me, deep down, I probably knew it was down to me. Edward wasn't coming, he hadn't even recognized me. I was going to die…I would never see my daughter again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I briefly even wished I'd never met Edward, but I immediately regretted it. Even if I was killed, I would never regret meeting Edward. The time I had spent with him, had been amazing. And I would give anything to be with him right now, but I didn't have that choice.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. I immediately leapt up, watching out. Emma walked in. She didn't look me in the eyes. "Please, come with me."

"Why? Where are you taking me?"

I looked directly at her, and she looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But you have to come with me."

It was the same thing, Jack said to me.

I hesitated, and then followed her. I had no other choice. She took me downstairs to where everyone else was waiting in the living room. Andrew was on the phone to someone.

"Alright. Yes, I understand. Ok. I'll do it now." He hung up, and looked at me and smiled.

I didn't look at him, but stood there. Jack came down, a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" He asked Andrew.

"That was Alexander. He went to the Cullen's house, no one was there."

"No one?"

"They escaped. Jane was gone too. He doesn't know if she ran away, or was forced to go with them."

"Oh no. That means…"

"Yes, he's very angry."

I felt a glimmer of hope rise inside me. My family had escaped.

"Who's angry?"

Andrew looked at me.

"The man we work for, and trust me, you don't want to see him angry!"

"So what did he say? Why is Bella here?"

"He said that they'll try and rescue her. If they have taken Jane with them, then they'll be here soon. We have to get rid of her."

The glimmer of hope inside me, receded, and was replaced with a feeling of dread.

"Get rid of her?" Jack asked.

"Kill her."

I turned to run, but was immediately grabbed from behind by Andrew. I struggled, but he was too strong.

"Going somewhere?" Andrew asked me.

"Let go of me. You can't do this!"

Andrew wrestled with me, then flipped me around and slammed me against the wall.

I shrieked in pain, and fought back violently, but Andrew kept hold of me.

"Please. Jack, don't let him do this." I pleaded with Jack.

Jack looked uncomfortable, as Andrew turned to look at him.

"Andrew…maybe we don't have to kill her. Can't we just take her away from here? They won't find her."

"Do you want to tell him that? Because I'm not going against him." Andrew handed the phone to Jack. He looked at it.

"Please, Jack. Don't let them kill me." I sobbed.

He looked at me then back at the phone. He threw it back at Andrew, and he caught it swiftly.

"Good decision."

Andrew dragged me outside. I screamed and kicked, but I couldn't escape.

Andrew took me into the garage. "Now no one can hear you scream, when I burn you alive." He grinned maliciously.

He threw me inside, and slammed the door shut. I looked around for somewhere to escape.

He noticed me, and smiled. "There's no other way out, and I dare you to try and get past me."

I stepped back, as far away as possible from him I could get.

He laughed. "Goodbye Bella."

He smiled at me, and the pain started. The fire grew bigger and I shrieked in pain. My skin burnt, and my vision started to go blurry. I knew this was the end. The pain was unbearable. I clawed at my skin, trying to make the pain stop. "Andrew, please don't do this." I sobbed.

I heard him laughing. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

**EPOV**

"Turn right here."

I followed Jane's directions. "Tell us where we're going."

"What? So you can kill me as soon as you find out? No. I think I'll just give you the directions one at a time."

I groaned in frustration and looked at the clock. It had been 15 minutes since we left.

"Will she be alright?" I asked Jane.

Jane shrugged. "They'll have noticed you're gone by now. It depends on what they do with her."

I growled. "Relax, Edward. She'll be fine." Carlisle said from the back seat, next to Jane.

He and Emmett were restraining Jane.

"Dammit Bella, we're coming."

Suddenly our car flipped over. I heard shouting distantly, as I climbed out from underneath.

'Alice, what happened?'

She looked dazed and confused. "I don't know."

"Edward!" Emmett called.

I went over to where he was he was climbing out from under the car. Emmett pointed. I looked to where he was pointing, in the distance, I saw some vampires, rushing off. Two men, and a woman. Jane.

"She escaped." Alice gasped.

"Those other two, flipped the car over."

"How did we not see them?" Rosalie asked.

I snarled. "How are we going to find Bella?"

"Jane said we were almost there." Carlisle said.

I looked around, we were on a quiet road, with only the occasional car driving past. My Volvo had flipped over, and was burning in the middle of the road.

"Come on." I set off running in the direction we had been driving.

"I hope Bella's alright." I said.

"She'll be fine, Edward." Esme said soothingly.

"I hope you're right."


	13. Searching

**BPOV**

I knew this was the end. I was about to die. I could still hear Andrew laughing loudly, but the sound was becoming more and more distant.

"I love you Edward. I love you Nessie." I whispered, my voice hoarse with all the screaming I'd done. "It's over."

Slowly my world turned back. I could almost feel my dead heart breaking at the thought of never seeing Edward again.

**NPOV (No one's POV)**

Jack rushed towards the garage, hoping it wasn't too late. Andrew had been right, Jack had fallen for Bella. Who wouldn't? She was so sweet, and she cared so much about her family. Andrew had told him that the man they were doing this for, had said she wouldn't be hurt. But now the Cullens had escaped, and Andrew had been ordered to kill Bella. Jack reached the garage, and hauled the door open. Andrew was laughing, and the garage was filled with flames.

Jack leaped at Andrew, filled with rage, at the man who was laughing, while burning the woman he loved. They fell to the floor, snarling at each other. As soon as Andrew was distracted, the flames disappeared.

"What are you doing, brother?" Andrew growled.

"You can't kill her." Jack snarled back.

Andrew groaned. "You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

Jack didn't answer.

Andrew stood up, brushing himself down.

Jack raced to Bella. She was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. "What did you do to her?" Jack held her to him.

"She's not dead. I didn't have time to kill her."

Jack looked at her, feeling hopeful. She looked so fragile.

"Then what's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

Andrew shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she blacked out?"

"That's not possible. Vampires can't black out, can they?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's her power?"

"She's a shield."

"So maybe her shield came naturally to her defence by shutting down her system?"

Jack nodded. It made sense.

"Please, Bella, wake up." He hugged her again, and stroked her face.

"Jack. What are we going to do? Our orders were to kill her. We can't disobey _him._"

"I know. But we can't kill her. I won't let you." Jack replied.

Andrew sighed. "Well we have no other choice. We can't hide from him. He'll hunt us down, and kill us all."

Jack moved, and stood protectively in front of Bella. "Stay away from her."

"You do know she has a husband right? She'll never be with you."

"I don't care. You're not going to kill her."

Andrew sighed again. "Fine. But we better get out of here. Where's everyone else?"

"Gone. They've left."

"Where have they gone? They know they can't hide from him."

"No. They've gone to him. They thought they would be safest with him."

"Well come on then. Let's go."

Jack scooped up Bella, and followed Andrew out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. There aren't many places to hide from him. You know we'll constantly have to be on the move? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jack looked down at Bella, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully in his arms, though he knew she wasn't.

"I'm sure."

**EPOV**

"Over there!" Alice called.

I looked to where Alice was pointing, and saw a house in the woods.

"You think that's where Jane was taking us?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "We have to try everywhere. We need to find Bella."

The rest of my family nodded, and we headed towards the house. I listened, but I couldn't hear a sound. "There's no one inside."

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but we should still look inside. If it is too late…and Bella's…not alive…we wouldn't be able to hear her. We may be looking for a body." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!" Esme said, shocked.

Rosalie's words had made my heart feel like it was breaking but I interrupted. "No, Esme. She's right." The words hurt to even say. "We should still look inside."

We searched the house inside and out, but there was no sign of anyone. Bella had definitely been here though. In one of the rooms, there was a bed, and scratched into the bed, it said 'Edward, I love you." She must have left me a message in case I ever came.

I sadly brushed my finger over the words. "She's still alive, I feel it." I said.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "She will be. They probably just moved her. Jane must have contacted them after she escaped."

"Alice." I called. She entered the room. "Can't you see anything in the future? To do with Bella?"

"No, I tried. But for some reason, I can't see anything to do with her."

I sighed. "Is she dead?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"No, I don't think so. It's more like her system's shut down, like she's blacked out."

"How is that possible?" I asked Carlisle.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Sorry."

"Edward." I heard Jasper call from somewhere downstairs.

I ran down the stairs to Jasper, who was standing in front of what looked like a garage.

"Bella's scent is coming strongly from here, it looks like this was where she was last."

I looked inside, hesitating, and worrying what I would find.

There was a burnt smell coming strongly from inside, along with Bella's scent, and two unfamiliar vampire's scents.

"It looks like there was a fire here." I said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. She'll be alive." Jasper said, reassuringly.

"Edward. I have a trail." Alice called from nearby.

I followed Bella's scent to where Alice was standing in a clearing.

"The scent goes this way." Alice said to me. The rest of my family gathered around.

"Let's follow it." I said.

**JPOV**

I looked down at Bella in my arms, still not awake.

"Please wake up." I said softly.

"You don't want that." Andrew said, running ahead of me. "If she wakes up, she won't want to come with us. We did kind of kidnap her and then try and kill her."

"_You _tried to kill her."

"And you didn't stop me."

"Well I did. But she doesn't know that."

Andrew laughed. "True."

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think we should head for New York. We should probably stop somewhere soon though, I think the sky is clearing up, and the sun will be out soon. We can't travel in public then."

I nodded in agreement. "I think there's a hotel somewhere near her."

"We also probably need to disguise our scent. _He's _going to find us otherwise."

"We can't keep running forever."

"We have no other choice. _I'm_ not going to stand up to him. He'll kill us."

"Maybe we should go to the Volturi? They'll protect us."

Andrew started laughing again. "You think the Volturi stand a chance against him? He'll murder them all before they even have a chance to react."

I sighed and followed Andrew to the hotel. "Then what do we do?"

Andrew shrugged. "We keep running and hiding."

Andrew raced ahead, and I looked down to Bella. "I'll protect you, I promise, my darling."

heyy :) please review :D press that button underneath because you know you want to :) just press that button and review :D x


	14. On The Run

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, and felt a pounding in my head. I'd never felt anything else like it before while I was a vampire. How was it possible that I had a headache? I was a vampire. Briefly I thought of going to ask Carlisle, before I remembered what had happened. How those people had kidnapped me, and Andrew was going to kill me. I didn't remember what happened after that. I leapt up and looked around. I was in some kind of a hotel room, there was no one else here. What happened? Where was I?

I pulled, and soon, with my vampire strength, the door came open. I rushed into the hallway, and looked either way. No one was there. I went to the elevator, and pressed the button. As I was waiting for the lift, I heard voices coming down the corridor. I realized that I needed to get away from here, and contact Edward, or anyone in my family.

I turned in the opposite direction and went down the stairs. I flew at vampire speed down five flights of stairs and soon I was at the bottom. I flung open the door, and I was in the lobby of a hotel. The receptionist saw me and smiled. I smiled back, and casually walked to the entrance of the hotel. I wanted to run so badly, but I couldn't let the receptionist know anything was wrong. I was almost at the door, when I felt someone's hand clamp down on my wrist.

I spun around and saw Andrew. He looked stressed and tired, and he kept looking around, as if he was watching out for someone. "Going somewhere?" He asked me.

"Please, just let me go. What do you want with me?" I cried.

Andrew looked around at the receptionist, but she was on the phone and wasn't paying attention.

"Come back to the room with me, we'll talk there."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you." I said to him.

The receptionist looked up, hearing my raised voice.

'Come on, Bella. Don't make a scene."

I looked down to where he was gripping my wrist tightly.

"Please, help me. This man is trying to kidnap me!" I screamed. The receptionist looked shocked.

Andrew glared at me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Please, help me!" I cried out to the receptionist again.

She saw Andrew grabbing my wrist, and she reached for the phone.

"I'll call the police." She said worriedly. I looked around the lobby, but there was no one else to help me. The receptionist looked at Andrew. "I'm calling the police, they'll be here soon, you should just step away from her." She looked scared, though she tried to sound confident.

Andrew shook his head angrily. "You made this happen."

Before I could react Andrew was standing next to the receptionist. She screamed. "What..how did you get here so fast?"

"Blame her for this." Andrew said quietly, pointing to me.

His hands moved so fast, and before I could help her, he reached out and snapped her neck. She slumped to the floor, and the phone fell from her hand.

I screamed. "You killed her." I was in shock.

Andrew shrugged and picked up her body from the floor. "You forced me to do this. I couldn't let her call the police."

I watched in horror, as he dumped her body in a cupboard. I thought about running, but I was still in shock from watching Andrew murder the innocent receptionist.

Once he'd hidden the body, he grabbed me, and dragged me back up to the room I was in originally. He threw me down on the bed, and sat down opposite me. Jack entered the room, a few minutes later.

He saw Andrew looking tense, and the expression of horror on my face, and looked concerned. "What happened?"

"She woke up. Isn't that what you wanted?" Andrew said, sounding annoyed.

"Please, just tell me what's going on." I said to Jack, appealing.

He sighed. "We're on the run."

"From who?"

"The man we work for."

"Who is he?"

"Trust me, it's safer for you if you don't know. He'll be after us."

"Why is he after us? I thought you guys worked for him."

"Well…he's after us because of Jack." Andrew said.

I frowned, confused. "Why?"

Jack sighed. "He ordered us to kill you…but I couldn't let Andrew go through with it."

I stood up, and went over to Jack. "Why not? Why didn't you let me kill him?"

Jack looked down, and avoided looking me in the eye.

Andrew sighed. "Let's skip past all the mushy stuff, and get to the point. We're not your enemy, Bella. The man we used to work for, is after all three of us, and to be honest, you'd be safer with us right now. If we let you go, you'll be dead in five minutes."

I frowned. "Maybe. But if we find Edward, and the rest of my family. They'll protect me."

Jack shook his head. "We can't risk it. He'll have found out now that we didn't kill you, and he'll be after us, and you."

I sighed, and sank down onto the bed. "But how long do we have to run from him?"

Andrew shrugged. "I'm guessing for a very long time."

"No! What about my family? I can't just stay away from them forever!"

"Well you're going to have to."

I glared at Andrew, but Jack stepped between us.

"Look, Bella. I know you're eager to go back to your family, to….Edward, the man you love, but for now you're going to have to stay away from him. I promise it won't be long, Bella. Just trust me."

He looked me straight in the eyes, and took my hand. "Please, just trust me."

I didn't know why, but for some reason I believed him, and I did trust him. I nodded.

"Alright."

Andrew nodded, satisfied. "Let's go."

**EPOV**

We'd been following the scent for an hour, before we reached a hotel.

"They must be in here." Alice said.

I felt anxious, I really hoped Bella was alright.

"There are people in there so act normal." Carlisle said.

I nodded, and we all entered the hotel. There was no one in the lobby, and no receptionist.

I looked at Alice and she shrugged. "The scent is weak here, there's a lot of perfume, like someone tried to cover it up."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Where's the receptionist?" Rosalie asked.

We looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Hey guys, I think you should look at this." Emmett said. We went over to him, he was standing in front of a cupboard, holding the door open.

We looked inside, and I heard Alice gasp.

"I found a scent coming from here, so I looked inside, and found her."

I looked around, before picking the young girl up, and putting her down outside.

"Vampire killed her."

"It means they were here." I said grimly.

"What kind of people is she with? They killed an innocent woman, she's so young as well, she had a life, friends, and family." Alice said sadly.

"Come on, we have to find Bella." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "You guys look through the hotel, I'll take care of her." He said, pointing to the receptionist.

We all nodded, and searched through the hotel, but there was no sign of Bella.

We were gathered in the lobby, discussing our options when a woman walked into the hotel.

_Vampire._

I heard Alice's voice in my head. I nodded and no one spoke, we all waited, to see what she was going to do. We stepped quickly behind the wall, so we were out of her line of sight.

She looked around quickly, before she took out a phone and dialed a number.

_She didn't register we were vampires. Why?_

Alice's voice, in my head again.

"She's not concentrating. She seems worried." I spoke so softly, that only my family heard.

We all went quiet again, listening to the phone conversation.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm at the hotel, where Alexis said he saw them, but they're not here, they've gone. No, I don't know where. What? Yeah, that's right. I think so. Don't worry we'll find them and kill them. I know some people who owe me some favours, I'll get them to help. We'll find them and kill them. I know I already said that, but I mean it. What? Alright we'll kill the girl, but I'll bring you the two guys. Are you sure you want to torture them for disobeying you? I know they went against you to protect the girl but…yeah ok, I understand. Alright. We have people keeping a watch, and I'll be there constantly. Ok, ok. I love you too."

She looked around again, before leaving the hotel.

I looked in horror at the others. "They're going to kill Bella! And what was all that about the two guys protecting her?"

Alice shrugged. "It sounds like the two guys Bella's with, disobeyed those people in order to protect Bella. That's good news, right? It means they won't hurt her."

"Yeah, but the people who that woman works for, are now after all three of them, and they'll kill them!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Those people were going to kill my Bella. "We have to find her!"

heyy guys :) please review :) press that button below and review my story please :D please please please review :) x


	15. Seb

**Sebastian**

**BPOV**

We were in Andrew's car, driving away from the hotel. Jack was sat in the back with me. I looked at him and noticed he was watching me, he looked away when he saw me.

"Can you at least tell me what the man wanted with me? Why did he kidnap me?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know the full plan, but I know he wanted us to impersonate your family."

"But why? What would that gain?"

Jack shook his head. "Andrew? Did he tell you any more?"

Andrew turned and glared at me. "This is all your fault, you know. Well it's probably Jack's as well. But anyway, yes, he told me he wanted to hire you. He's building an army, to fight the Volturi, and take over control."

"Then why did he order you to kill me? If he wanted to hire me?" I asked, confused.

Andrew shrugged. "He must have found someone to replace you."

"And what about Nessie? What did you do with her?" I leaned forward, matching Andrew's glare.

"I gave her back to…the man we work for. He wanted to use her as leverage."

I closed my eyes tightly. My poor daughter. I hoped she was alright.

"And Edward? And my family? Where are they?"

"The last I heard, they'd escaped. Jane was keeping them locked up, but they escaped and took her with them."

"And why didn't Edward remember me when I went home?"

"That wasn't Edward, it was one of Jane's friends. His power is that he can take anyone's face, and make it into his own. Is that all of your questions answered?"

I nodded. It was good news that Edward had managed to escape. I looked back at Jack and he seemed sad, when he saw me looking, he looked away, out of the window. We drove in silence for another hour.

Andrew stopped the car and dragged me out. I looked around, we were in a clearing in the middle of some woods.

"Where are we?" I asked Jack. He shrugged and looked at Andrew.

"I'm calling on a few favors from some friends of mine." He said, and then he waited. We stood there for about half an hour, before Andrew sighed and took out his mobile phone.

"You couldn't have done that 30 minutes ago?" Jack asked. Andrew just rolled his eyes, but before he could dial a number, two wolves bounded into the clearing. I took a step back. They were unfamiliar wolves, I didn't recognise them. I briefy wondered if they knew Jake. Andrew sighed. "Human form please?" The wolves left the clearing and returned five minutes later as humans.

"Andrew. How can we help?" The taller one asked, he looked about Jake's age. He had dirty blonde hair, and a cheeky grin.

"We're on the run, and we need somewhere to hide. He won't think to look for us with werewolves."

The shorter boy raised his eyebrows. He was brunette, with long shaggy hair. "Him, as in _him?_You're on the run from Sebastian?"

I stepped forward again. "Sebastian? Who's he?"

Andrew sighed and looked up to the sky. "We kept the name from her for so long."

The taller one stepped forward and offered me his hand. "You must be Bella, I'm Chris. And this is Ben." He said gesturing to the shorter one.

I shook his hand. "Hi. How do you know who I am?"

Chris grinned. "Oh we're well aware of Sebastian's attempts to employ you in his army."

"Oh, do you know Jake? Jacob Black?" I thought it was worth a try.

Ben nodded. "Oh yeah, I know Jake."

Andrew interrupted us. "Enough chit-chat. Can you hide us?"

Chris nodded. "Take them Ben."

Ben started to lead us away from the clearing, when Chris stopped me.

"Not Bella. I want to talk."

Jack shook his head. "No she comes with us. We haven't come this far to lose her now."

Chris laughed. "Oh relax, Jack. I'm not going to hurt her. I just want her to see something."

Jack stepped forward, but Andrew stopped him. "It's fine. I know Chris, I trust him. He'll bring her to us in an hour, right?" He asked Chris. Chris nodded. "Yep." Jack finally agreed, and he and Andrew followed Ben.

I turned to Chris. "So what did you want to show me?" I asked him.

Chris grinned. "You asked about Jake, right?" I nodded. "Well, I know where he is, if you want to meet him?"

I shrieked and hugged him tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He led me out of the clearing in the opposite direction that Andrew and Jack had gone. We walked for about 10 minutes before we reached a small house that I'd never seen before.

"Jake? Someone's here to see you." Chris called into the house. I waited, and then I saw Jack come out of the house. He hadn't seen me yet, he jumped over the railing and walked towards us. When he finally saw me, his face lit up. I ran towards him, and he hugged me tightly.

"Jake! I'm so glad to see you! They're all gone! He's taken my family! And Nessie! She's gone! He wants to kill me now, because we escaped! Jake, where have you been?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and patted my back. "I know, I know. I've been searching all over for you! Don't worry, you're safe now."

I extracted myself from him. Chris nodded at me. "Let's go, I'd better get you back to Andrew and Jack, before they come searching for you."

"Who and who?" Jake asked, keeping his hand on my arm.

"It's fine, Jake. They're looking after me. Could you please look for Edward and Nessie?" I said, gently removing Jake's hand from my arm.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll meet you later."

I smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and then followed Chris back.

"Let's drive back, it'll be quicker, and Jack's probably already stressing out about you." Chris sighed. I nodded in agreement and got into his truck that was waiting nearby. We drove for about 20 minutes.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It seems to be taking longer than on the way there."

Chris didn't look at me. "We're going the right way."

It was at this point that I started to feel worried. "Where are you taking me? This isn't the same way that we went before."

Chris smiled. "Did you really think that I would hide you from Sebastian? Why would I risk my life to save yours?"

I started to panic. "Hi, Bella." I whirled around, and saw Andrew sitting in the back of the truck.

"Andrew, what's going on?" I yelled.

"I know Jack's got a little crush on you at the moment, but he'll get over it. It's not worth dying for. So I called Sebastian, apologized, and agreed to meet up with him, and hand you over." Andrew smiled wickedly. "I am sorry, Bella." He didn't look sorry though.

I tried to get out of the car, but Andrew glared at me, and I suddenly felt a piercing, burning pain.

I screamed in pain, and curled up in the front seat. I was dimly aware of Chris talking to Andrew.

"You don't have to hurt her that much. Just knock her out, so we can get her to Sebastian."

I didn't hear anything else after that as my whole world started to go black. My last thought, Edward, where are you?

**EPOV**

We started to follow the woman from the hotel, when my phone started to ring. I vaguely remembered grabbing it when we had left the house. I answered it.

"Cullen? You finally picked up!" Jacob's voice greeted me.

"Jake? I'm kind of busy at the moment." I was about to hang up, when Jake stopped me.

"I saw Bella today."

I stopped walking, stunned. The rest of my family stared at me in shock. They had heard too.

"What? Where?"

"She came round to Ben's house earlier. She's fine, don't worry."

"We're on our way now. What happened? Was she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She went back to two other guys, erm…Andrew and Jack I think. She said they're looking after her, that she's alright and she told me to look for you guys."

I sighed in relief. Thank god. Bella was alright.

"So where is she now?"

"Chris is hiding all three of them from whoever they're running from, whoever kidnapped her."

"So she's definitely safe?"

"Yeah, dude. She's fine. Is Nessie with you guys? Bella told me to look for her too."

I closed my eyes in frustration. "No, she's not with us. She wasn't with Bella?"

Suddenly the phone was whipped out of my hand and thrown to the ground, I looked up in shock. I'd been so involved in the conversation with Jake, that I hadn't noticed my family had disappeared. Standing in front of me was a tall vampire, with black hair and black eyes. He was smirking at me. Standing behind him was Jane and two other vampires. She was also smiling wickedly at me.

"Who are you? What have you done with my family?" I asked him.

He simply grinned. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Edward." He offered me his hand. "Hello, I'm Sebastian. I kidnapped your wife and daughter."

( * * )

hey guys :) please press that review button underneath (: you know which one im talking about ;)


	16. Villain

"Sebastian." Edward greeted coldly, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Please, call me Seb." Sebastian smiled wickedly, withdrawing his hand gracefully.

"Where's my family?" Edward asked.

"They're safe, for now. And will remain so as long as you do as I ask."

"And my wife? Where is she? Will your return her?"

Sebastian shook his head, smiling sadly at Edward. "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, I need her for my plans."  
Edward snarled. "What plans?"

"Well, Edward, I want to get rid of the Volturi. I'm a bit bored of them, you see."

Edward shook his head, disbelieving. "You're going to get rid of them just like that?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

Edward shrugged. "No, but I'm guessing you're about to tell me."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm the first vampire, Edward. I'm the original one. The one that started the race of vampires that led to you and Bella."

Edward shook his head again. "No, the Volturi are the original vampires."

Sebastian sighed. "Do you need me to prove it? I'm older than you can even imagine, Edward. I was created by a witch to kill a man who had wronged her, once I had completed her revenge, she let me go free. I then discovered my strength, how nothing could hurt me. But I grew lonely, so I made more like me. I made the Volturi. They decided they needed a family to rule our race, I disagreed. We fought, I left. I'm more powerful than the three of them put together. And now I've decided that I'm bored of them, so I need them gone. Though I could take all three of them on my own, I need help. They've surrounded themselves with protection, they won't let me anywhere near them. They have hundreds of vampires willing to lay down their lives for them. So I'm building an army of vampires with special powers like yours and Bella's, to take them down."

Edward listened to this with growing anger. This man had played with his family, had ordered Bella's death, had taken his daughter, just because he was 'bored' of the Volturi? Edward growled and Sebastian put his hands up.

"I know you're angry, Edward, about what I did, but you have to understand I don't want to hurt you, your wife or your family. I just want your help."

"You don't want to hurt us? You ordered Andrew to kill Bella, you kidnapped my daughter and you had Jane hold my family and I hostage, and you say you don't want to hurt us? Too late."

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "Yes, yes, but that's all in the past now. Currently your family, Bella and Renesmee are all at my house, safe and unharmed. Look, I apologize for what I did, but right now, I'm just politely asking you for your help."

Edward growled again, and turned away, but two of Sebastian's vampires who were standing nearby grabbed him. He shook one off, and ripped off his arm, but the other one grabbed him, and shoved him to the floor. Then another came forward and rested a hand on Edward's head. A sharp electrical jolt went through his body, and Edward convulsed with pain. Sebastian shook his head, disappointed.

"I'm upset you couldn't just accept my apology and agree to help me, because now things are about to get ugly."

Sebastian smiled viciously, and nodded at another vampire, watching nearby. He grabbed Edward and put a hand against his forward. Slowly Edward's world went black and he slumped forward.

( * * )

Bella groggily opened her eyes and found herself in a small, unfurnished room. She stood up and tried to remember what had happened. Then it all came rushing back, how Jack was protecting her but Andrew betrayed him, and brought her here. This must be Sebastian's house. Andrew had told her how Sebastian was building an army to overthrow the Volturi, but she still didn't know who he was. She'd never even seen him. Bella crept over to the door, and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She went outside and found herself in a landing, in a large house. There was no one in sight. Just then, she heard the front door open. She watched as a tall, handsome vampire walked in. He had dark hair, and dark grey eyes. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. She watched him shrug of the jacket and settle down into the sofa. He picked up a remote and started flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Are you going to come down, or would you prefer to stare at me from up there?" The vampire asked, sounding amused.

Bella jumped, then realized he was talking to her. She hesitantly crept down the stairs, until she was stood next to the sofa where he sat. He grinned at her.

"See, that's a bit less stalkerish." He winked at her, then went back to watching TV.

"Who are you?" Bella asked quietly.

He switched off the TV, then turned to face her.

"Right, of course. I'm Sebastian. And you're Bella."

She took a step back, and the look of confusion on her face changed to a look of horror and then anger.

"You! You're Sebastian!"

He simply chuckled. "The one and only. Look lets skip all the 'you kidnapped my family' and the 'you tried to kill me' nonsense, shall we? Let's just get to it, I'm building a vampire, I want you. You're a shield, I hear it has physical properties as well? Well, I need you to protect my army when we storm the Volturi, then they literally won't be able to touch us."

Bella shook her head vehemently. "And why should I help you? After everything you've done?"

Bella snarled at him.

He smiled sadly. "I much preferred it when you didn't know who I was, and you were watching me from up there. Shall we go back to that?" He smirked.

Bella glared at him. "Where's Nessie?"

"I'll take that as a no then. She's fine, and she will be, as long as you do as I say. And just to give you a little incentive…" He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and another vampire stepped out from a nearby room. He was dragging Edward along the floor.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

He looked up weakly, when he heard her voice and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Bella, you're not catching me at my best…" He said.

Bella shook her head, smiling with happiness, but then her smile faded. He was in bad shape, it seemed like he'd been tortured, a lot.

"Bella, meet Edward. Edward, this is Bella." Sebastian cut in, chuckling.

"Are you _trying _to be funny?" Bella spat at him.

"I was going for irony actually." He grinned, then he nodded at the vampire who was holding Edward. The vampire reached out and touched Edward's head, he convulsed with pain, screaming in agony. Bella shrieked.

"This is Miles. If he chooses, when he touches you, you feel a sharp electrical spark course through your body, over and over. The pain is unbearable, or so I hear, Miles has never come within a meter of me." Sebastian grinned again. When he grinned, Bella couldn't help but notice his whole face lit up, making him seem devastatingly handsome. Bella shook her head to rid those thoughts.

"Stop it!" She pleaded.

Sebastian nodded again, and Miles removed his hand. Edward slumped to the floor, his face twisted in agony. Bella stepped forward to go to him, but Sebastian stopped her.

"Wait. You can go to him in a minute. First listen. I've thought about it and I've decided, do I really need Edward for my army? He reads minds, so what? I know what they'll be thinking…'Omg Sebastian's attacking us, help help, omg omg omg!" Sebastian mocked the Volturi, in a high girl's voice. "So I don't need him, you on the other hand, Alice and Jasper could be much more useful. So if you don't do as I ask, I will not hesitate to kill Edward and the rest of his family who are no use to me." Sebastian said. "Including Nessie." He added.

Bella shook her head helplessly. She wanted to cry, though she knew no tears would come.

"I'll do it, I'll help you." She gave in.

Sebastian grinned triumphantly. He waved towards Edward. "Go ahead."

She ran towards him, and collapsed to the floor. She brushed the hair from his face, and stroked him.

"Edward?"

He wearily opened his eyes. "Bella." He breathed.

"I love you, Edward." She told him.

He smiled sadly. "I love you too."

"That's enough. Take him." Sebastian told Miles.

"No!" Bella screamed, as Miles dragged Edward away from her. She tried to run to him, but Sebastian grabbed her. She struggled, but he was much stronger than her. She cried, tearless sobs, as Sebastian grasped her tightly, until Edward was out of her sight. Then he let her go. She sank to the ground, he watched her, emotionlessly. Finally she stood up shakily.

"What do you need from me?" She asked quietly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You love him so much." He commented.

She frowned, confused. "Of course. Why?"

He shook his head, ignoring her question. "My army's not complete yet. I need some people. But I want you to come with me. The Volturi have heard rumours that I'm back and planning this, so they're still sending people to kill me. You'll be good for protection."

Bella nodded. What else could she do? If she refused, he would just kill Edward, or even Nessie! She had no idea what he was capable of.

( * * )

Bella was sat in Sebastian's car. They were going to recruit someone else for his army. He had explained his history to her on the way. He was the original vampire! She knew that meant he was more powerful than she could even imagine.

"How come you only took me for protection?" She turned to ask him, as he drove speedily along the roads.

He shrugged. "I trust you're motivated enough to want to protect me. You know that if I die, so do your family."

She glared at him and turned back to face the window. She hated him so much! And the worst part was –

"What's the worst part?" He asked making her jump. She looked at him stunned. He could read minds?

He nodded, answering her unspoken question. "One of the perks of being the first vamp, I guess."

He grinned. "Another thing to add to the list of my amazing qualities, after my devastating good looks, my charm and my awesome personality…."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was so arrogant it was unbearable.

He smirked at her again. "It's what makes girls fall for me on the spot. You'll see."

She turned to look at him again, a look of shock on her face. "I'll _see?_ What do you think is going to happen? You honestly believe that I'll fall for you! I'm _married_!"

He shrugged again. "So? I'm not saying anything will happen, I doubt you're capable of betraying Edward. But it doesn't mean feelings won't develop, on your side of course." He smiled infuriatingly at her.

"You kidnapped my husband and my daughter! You're threatening to kill them if I don't do as you say! You tortured Edward in front of me! And you have the nerve to suggest I'm going to fall for you?"

He nodded. "It may take longer than with other girls, as you do have more right to be angry with me, but it'll happen, you'll see." He smirked, and Bella's hand trembled. She felt like slapping the cheeky grin off his face.

"Try it, see where it gets you." He said, grinning more widely.

She exhaled in frustration and turned back to look out of the window. She could still hear him chuckling. They sat in silence for an hour before Sebastian pulled to a stop in front of a hotel just outside Forks. He got out of the car gracefully, then waited for her to get out too.

"You're shield is working, right?" He asked her.

She nodded, not saying anything. He sensed her anger and chuckled again.

"It's more fun when it happens to the stubborn ones." He winked at her, then held open the door, for her to pass through. She refused to look at him as she stepped past him. They took an elevator up to the fourth floor, then knocked on the door of a hotel room. The door was open by a tall blonde vampire, she was beautiful like all vampires. She was wearing jeans and a tank top. She beamed when she saw Sebastian.

"Seb! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She ushered them in. Sebastian turned to Bella as they entered. "See. I killed her father, but there's no hate there. She's fallen, and so will you." He murmured into her ear, so quietly that only Bella could hear. He winked at her again then turned back to face the woman.

"Anna. This is Bella. Bella, Anna." He introduced her, gesturing to Bella. Anna glanced at Bella once then turned back to Sebastian, ignoring her completely.

She pouted. "It's been so long since I last saw you! Where have you been?" She reached out, and pulled Sebastian towards her, wrapping her hand around his neck, and pressing herself into him.

He stepped back, gently pushing her back. "I've been busy." He replied, shrugging.

Anna once again glanced at Bella, this time giving her a dirty look.

"Busy?" She asked, a trace of irritation in her voice.

"I'm here on business. I need you, Anna, for my army."

She nodded knowingly. "Still planning to overthrow the Volturi?" Sebastian nodded in reply. "Well, I'm in. You know I've never refused you anything." She smiled suggestively at him, and he grinned back.

"Great. Let's go then."

He walked out of the room, followed by Anna and Bella. On their way back to the car, Sebastian paused. Bella looked at him questioningly but he didn't say anything. He put a finger to his lips, and stood there, waiting. Bella looked around, but she couldn't see or hear anything. No sooner had she thought that, then five vampires burst out of the nearby woodland. Sebastian spun around and started fighting with the nearest one. Anna was also fighting. Bella turned, and immediately a vampire leaped on her. She shook him off, and turned to fight.

"Bella, now would be a good time to use that shield of yours." Sebastian shouted, as he fought with the vampire.

Bella closed her eyes, but the vampire leaped on her again before she could use her shield. He snarled at her, and she fought him off. When she turned she saw Sebastian had killed two of the vampires, and was now helping Anna.

"Bella! Shield. Now!" He shouted, when he saw her looking. He leaped forward and jumped on the vampire who was attacking Bella. With the others distracted, Bella could pull forward her shield. She felt it respond, and she stretched it out to surround Sebastian and Anna. The remaining three vampires stopped, realizing they couldn't touch Sebastian.

"Bella. Surround him too." Sebastian ordered, pointing at the nearest vampire.

Bella nodded and did as he asked. When the vampire was inside their shield, Sebastian jumped on him, and shoved him to the ground.

"Who sent you?" He snarled. The other two vampires ran away when they saw what was happening.

"A-Aro." The vampire stuttered. Sebastian nodded thoughtfully, then killed him. When Sebastian had lit a fire, they returned to the car.

Bella was slightly shaken up, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You did well." Sebastian murmured, appearing at her side.

Bella ignored him, though she did appreciate what he said. She knew she wouldn't have been able to use her shield if he hadn't distracted the vampire who was attacking her.

"That's true. We'll have to train you, you need to be able to use your shield even while being attacked. I won't always be near enough to help." He said, in response to her unspoken thoughts.

She glared at him. "Stay out of my head!" She snarled. She called her shield to protect her thoughts. He simply grinned. "That may work on Edward, but I'm an Original. You can't keep me out." He winked then left to get inside the car. Bella was about to get in the passenger seat, when she felt Anna shove her out the way. Then Anna slid into the car, next to Sebastian. She smirked at Bella.

"Try the backseat." She glared at Bella, giving her a dirty look. Bella sighed and got in the back. To her annoyance, she heard Sebastian chuckling.

( * * )

They reached Sebastian's house without any further mishaps. Bella got out, slamming the door behind her, and marched into the house. Sebastian followed her, grabbing her wrist as she went inside.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Who's going to attack you in your own house? If you remember, I'm here against my will, so I'd rather not spend every moment with you." She snapped at him.

"Well, like you just said, you're here against your will, so if I say you have to spend every moment with me, then guess what? You have to spend every moment with me." He growled quietly at her.

"Seb? What's happening?" Anna asked, stepping inside. She ignored Bella again.

"Nothing. Make yourself comfortable, pick a bedroom." Sebastian said, gesturing upstairs.

Anna pouted again. "Don't you want to come with me?" She winked at him, but he shook his head.

"Bella and I have work to do." Sebastian said, not even looking at Anna.

Anna gave Bella the dirtiest glare she could manage, before she stalked upstairs.

Bella sighed. "She hates me you know."

Sebastian simply grinned. "No need to fight over me, girls. Plenty of me to go around."

Bella glared at him, trying to copy Anna's dirty look, but it had no effect on Sebastian. He took her by the hand, and started to lead her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, irritably.

"To train. I told you, you need to be able to use your shield even while you're fighting. Otherwise it's no use."

Bella felt a shiver run down her spine when he said 'no use'. She knew that if she wasn't able to please Sebastian, he would kill her whole family. She shook her head, and tried to concentrate. She had to show she was in full control of her shield. Sebastian took her to a room, and lightly pushed her into the room. Bella looked around. It was quite plain, it was dominated by a single bed in the centre. There was a bookcase surrounding the room, but it didn't have any books. Instead it was filled with CDs.

"This is your bedroom?" She turned to ask Sebastian, questioningly. He nodded. "Why do you have a bed? Don't tell me because you're an Original, you can sleep?" Bella asked, her face showing disbelief, but Sebastian shook his head.

"The bed isn't for _sleeping_." He winked, suggestively at her.

Bella narrowed her eyes in disgust at him.

"Why are we in your bedroom, Sebastian?" Bella asked, angrily.

"I told you. To train." He replied, still grinning.

"And why do we have to train in your bedroom? This house is massive, I'm sure there are plenty of rooms we could train in." Bella asked, still glaring at him.

"There are, but I want to do it here." He smirked at her.

Bella knew if she weren't a vampire, she would be blushing furiously by this point.

"I bet you look even more beautiful when you're blushing." Sebastian commented, reading her thoughts as per usual.

Bella turned away from him, sighing in frustration.

"Can we just get on with it?"

He sighed. "Always so eager."

"Always? You barely know me."

"And I'd like to change that." He murmured into her ear. She hadn't even noticed him coming towards her, until he was right there. She could feel him standing right behind her. His hands were on her waist. Bella called up her shield, and Sebastian's hands flew off her.

"See, I can use my shield just fine." She said, turning around and smirking at him.

He shook his head. "You weren't distracted. Take down your shield."

Bella did as he ordered. "Now I'm going to attack you. I want you to call up your shield."

Before she could reply, he leaped at her. She moved out the way, but he was faster and he anticipated what she was going to do. He turned around, mid air, landing in front of her.

She swung to the side, and tried to call up her shield. Just when she was about to use it, he was on her again. He pushed her to the ground, but she jumped back up on her feet again. He grabbed her and shoved her back against the wall, but she pushed him back, and moved to the other side of the room. He leaped at her again and she ducked, but again he was too fast for her. He pressed her into the floor, she tried to jump up again, but he lay down on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground.

"You lose." He murmured. "I could have killed you by now."

Now that he wasn't attacking her, Bella easily pulled her shield around her, and he was thrown off her. He landed gracefully on his hands and feet. Then he stood up and offered her a hand. Ignoring it, she pushed herself up.

"You need more training." He told her.

She shook her head. "It's not fair if you attack me. You're much stronger than any vampire I'll have to face." She protested.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You're right."

He moved around her, and opened his bedroom door.

"Anna? Could you come in here?" He called. Then he turned to her.

"Happy? Though I'm guessing she won't be playing as nice as me when I tell her to attack you. You were right before, she really does hate you." He grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

Bella sank into the bed. What had she got herself into?

_Hey guys. So, Sebastian? Smoking hot villain. Opinions? Review please, it's really not that difficult and won't take that much time and will make yours truly really happy :)_


End file.
